Y Entonces Llegaste
by Mizuno Gina
Summary: Para Hinata estar con él es sólo parte de su Deber, porque para Sasuke ella no existe. Pero todo cambiará cuando Hinata rompa la regla más básica: "Nunca se debe mirarle a los ojos" /UA ligero NejiTen,SuiKa/ *HIATUS hasta terminar Sólo contigo*
1. ¿Quién Eres?

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. La historia es mía.

Cap.1. ¿Quién eres?

Seis en punto, eso le dice el radio despertador al encenderse.

_"La situación meteorológica seguirá siendo inestable. Las fuertes precipitaciones pluviales continuaran en los próximos días. Si sale, conduzca con cuidado."_

- Malditas lluvias… como sí mi vida no fuera gris, el clima continua de gracioso... - masculla Sasuke mientras se levanta.

Es muy temprano pero la necesidad de un cigarro no perdona. Se dirige hacia la puerta. Antes de llegar a abrirla percibe de nuevo esa extraña sensación en su piel. No lo sabe definir pero es como un cosquilleo en su nuca. Echa una última ojeada al sitio y sale.

En la penumbra y sobre la pared, ella lo ve abandonar el apartamento. Desde hace un buen tiempo que le sigue. Sabe cada movimiento, cada detalle mínimo de su vida y es que para alguien como ella no hay secreto que pueda ocultarse.

Enfundada en su típico traje gris, Hinata le sigue hasta la calle. No es que le guste, ni que represente algo para ella, es sólo que así debe de ser. Es tan sólo eso: su Deber. Pero sin duda Sasuke Uchiha ha sido de uno de los trabajos más viables que ha tenido. Con él todo es… No sabe cómo expresarlo. No encuentra la palabra. Es mala para las definiciones.

Hinata conoció a Sasuke a los seis años, en un día igual de lluvioso que el que se vive afuera. Un día en que el pequeño Sasuke junto con su madre y su padre, despedían a su hermano mayor. Pero no fue hasta hace cinco meses en que supo que tendría que estar con él.

El tiempo pasaba rápido. Cinco meses. Ese era el periodo de tiempo en que sus padres se habían separado de él. Así que según, la medición habitual cronológica, Hinata llevaba en total tres meses y veintinueve días siguiéndole.

Itachi se había equivocado, su hermano pequeño no era un débil que necesitara protección. Claro, había estado lo del asunto de la navaja, pero afortunadamente esa amiga suya, había intervenido.

-0-

Sin importar el clima que se precipita en forma de diluvio, Sasuke se dirige en su auto a la tienda más cercana para comprar una caja de cigarrillos. Tiene buena suerte, los semáforos se muestran en verde a su paso. Sí, el verde puede ser bueno a veces.

Recorre las calles aun sin el transito del fin de semana, el que seguramente todos ocuparan para escapar del temporal insufrible de la ciudad. Las vacaciones de verano han comenzado. Y aunque él odie estar de ocioso no puede hacer nada, es obligatorio en donde trabaja que tome los días. Tal vez, debió haber escuchado a Suigetsu y alcanzarle en la isla en la que vive. Pero no, nunca ha sido muy fanático de los lugares soleados.

Aparca el auto en el estacionamiento vacío. Entra a la tienda y toma la cajetilla. La cajera le lanza una mirada sugestiva al verle.

- ¿Es todo, cariño?… - dice con tono chillón.

Él sólo se limita a asentir. Hinata desde los pasillos de comida chatarra mira con indiferencia la escena. Tal vez si no fuera tan duro consiguiera una linda chica que le iluminara un poco su gris vida.

Sasuke le da el dinero a la chica tras el mostrador y recibe el cambio.

- ¿No checarás si no te robe, guapo? – pregunta juguetona la cajera con ese tonito que tanto detesta él.

- Confiaré en que sabes de matemáticas más que de buen gusto.- contesta mirando con cierto desdén el escote exagerado.

Hinata mira fijamente el perfil de la chica. Pide para sus adentros que mejor calle y no siga insinuándosele a Sasuke. Él puede ser bastante hiriente.

- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? – dice la cajera elevando el pecho, al parecer no captó la ironía de su cliente.

- Qué se supone debo decirte... "¿Cuánto?"- ella pestañea sin entender. - Si el trabajo de callejera se te da mejor, ¿Qué haces aquí? - suelta con menosprecio.

La chica se sonroja, para luego llevarse una mano al pecho y cubrirse. Parece ofendida. Hinata camina hacia la salida. Esas chicas que se dejan llevar por un rostro atractivo nunca entienden.

Sasuke sale del autoservicio, una vez afuera, enciende el cigarro, el cual termina en seis inhaladas. Harto de la mirada iracunda de la cajera, él sube de nuevo a su auto pero no con dirección a su casa. Irá a uno de los miradores que seguramente a esas horas se encontrara en completa soledad.

Llega a las inmediaciones del mirador, ha sido muy fácil atravesar la ciudad para salir de ella. Bien, un punto para los días de vacaciones. Mientras recorre la carretera mira la serie de anuncios espectaculares que adornan ambos carriles. Solía divertirse con Itachi adivinando sobre qué nuevo producto anunciarían cuando veían que uno era desarmado.

Itachi. Si no fuera por su hermano, y por Karin, él ni siquiera estaría. Sus ojos miran de refilón la piel algo fina de su muñeca izquierda.

_"Nunca serás más inteligente que yo, Otouto" _

Al parecer así era, eso que había hecho demostraba cuan estúpido podría ser.

-0-

El mirador está en penumbras. Sasuke baja del auto. La lluvia es menos intensa, sólo parece una brisa continua. Aún así humedece todo su cuerpo. Espera no pescar un resfriado, sería lo último que le faltara. Recuerda entonces que trae un paraguas en la cajuela. Pero de última instancia decide no sacarlo, se siente idiota por alejar la gripe usando un paraguas y no hacer algo por evitar el cigarro y que sus pulmones algún día colapsen por el humo.

Con la llovizna fría cayendo sobre su cabello negro, saca otro cigarro. Inhala con fuerza, saturando toda su cavidad torácica de ese humo que le hace sentir mejor.

Hinata le mira desde un árbol cercano. Ve a Sasuke sacar el humo en pequeñas formaciones circulares, que se disipan casi de inmediato, y se pregunta por primera vez qué se sentirá fumar, si ella podría hacer esos mismos circulitos de humo. Ella baja la mirada, no debe pensar en esas cosas mundanas.

Sasuke mira las pequeñas fumarolas que se extinguen. En lo alto el cielo es gris, de un gris frío. Llueve casi como aquel día. El humo se escapa por sus fosas nasales. Raspa un poco, pero no lo suficiente para dejar de hacerlo.

_"Sabes que odio que fumes, Sasuke-kun… Enfermarás a tus pulmones"_

Sonríe al recordar el hablar de su madre.

Hinata le mira. Sasuke Uchiha está sonriendo. Bien, por lo menos, es como cualquier humano normal. Pero el hecho es que nunca le había visto hacerlo.

_"Sasuke ya es un hombre, si quiere acabar con los dientes amarillos por el cigarro,… allá él."_

Un gesto nostálgico se dibuja en su rostro al oír en sus pensamientos la voz de su padre.

Hace cinco meses que no les escucha, y que por más que intente no les volverá a oír. Porque verlos y escucharles en su cabeza, puede ser bonito momentáneamente, pero no es suficiente pasado el tiempo. Y él quisiera que sus padres siguieran en su vida, atosigándole con preguntas sobre sus relaciones, o regañándole por su vicio al tabaco, quisiera que siguieran metiéndose en todo eso. Pero ya no lo harán.

- La vida continua, Sasuke…- se dice convencido.

Hinata le escucha. Sus ojos cremosos no reflejan nada. Mira a Sasuke y su piel tan blanca. Ella recuerda por unas fotografías que la piel de él solía ser, antes de cinco meses, ligeramente bronceada. Pero ahora recluido en cuatro paredes, las de su trabajo y las de su casa, su piel esta pálida. Hinata piensa que por la piel y el sometimiento de emociones, Sasuke hasta pareciera uno de los suyos.

Ella nunca ha visto sus ojos. Ni debe. Puede mirar los de cualquiera excepto los de él. Es una de las reglas que no deben romperse en su actividad como guarda. Y tampoco es que quiera verlos, sabe que en los ojos de alguien como él no habría algo que ver. Ha escuchado que son negros, mucho; más que el plumaje de los cuervos.

La lluvia arrecia por momentos. Bajo un arbol, Hinata está tan seca como si se encontrara en algún cobertizo. Cree que tal vez, al fin pueda dejar su labor con Sasuke. Él ya parece normal. Aunque ella puede aceptar que los días que ha conocido a Sasuke han sido fáciles pero no aburridos. ¿Aburridos? ¿Será esa la palabra? La gente común tiene una serie de vocablos infinitos para definir cada simple agitación que experimentan.

Entonces el tímido gimotear a unos pasos, saca a Hinata de sus divagaciones. Sasuke está llorando. Al principio ella cree equivocarse, pero es verdad. Él llora. Ella no desea hacerlo pero se acerca.

- ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! – reclama él golpeando con sus puños el tronco de un árbol.

Sasuke no lo puede evitar. La lluvia, el cielo gris, la soledad, los recuerdos… Su hermano perdido hace tanto, ahora sus padres que no volverá a ver. Hacía quince años cuando la muerte de Itachi, no había soltado una sola lagrima por respeto a él. Cuando la muerte de sus padres, hacía apenas cinco meses, no se permitió llorar. Como hombre se dijo que con llorar como magdalena no arreglaba nada. Era un Uchiha, debía ser fuerte.

Pero ahora por los recuerdos, todo se le cae encima, como el diluvio que se cierne sobre él. Pero a diferencia del agua, lo que siente pesa como placas de hierro.

Después de tanto suprimirlo, de evitarlo con orgullo, sin previo aviso su dolor se apodera de él. Sale reflejado en un llanto doloroso. Porque Duele, tanto que siente que no podrá soportarlo; duele de forma tan intensa que cree que nunca antes nadie ha sentido tanto dolor en su cuerpo.

Las lágrimas se escapan por sí solas de sus ojos. Se deja caer desecho en el suelo enlodado. Sus nudillos están rojos, la sangre comenzó a brotar en ellos. Las lágrimas siguen cayendo necias, mezclándose con la lluvia.

De pie Hinata le contempla. Algo, algo pasa en su ser al verlo. De nuevo no encuentra palabras para definirlo. Pero algo pasa en ella al verlo suelto en llanto. ¿Por qué lloras Sasuke? Le dan ganas de preguntar. Él parecía estar bien, estar convencido de seguir con la vida. ¿Por qué ahora parece abatido? ¿Por qué tiembla como un niño perdido?

- Los… los extraño…- dice él, sus palabras se pierden con la lluvia. La cajetilla de cigarro cae al suelo. Se sorbe el llanto llevándose las manos al rostro para ocultarlo.

Hinata se inclina. Sabe que puede susurrarle algo que le aliente pero no sabe qué. Un _"Tranquilo"_ es lo único que brota de sus labios.

- Me hacen falta… Mucha. – gime él, recargado sobre el árbol que golpeara y tapando con una mano los ojos llorosos. Ahora un "_Estarás bien"_ es lo que se limita a decir ella.

De pronto parece avergonzado de sí mismo por la escena que acaba de hacer. Tras del árbol en que él está sentado, Hinata, recargada en el tronco, escucha que ha dejado de llorar. La lluvia no escampa. Sasuke está completamente mojado.

Con apremio, Sasuke levanta la cajetilla que esta tirada en el suelo, y aun puede recuperar un cigarro seco. Vuelve a encenderlo, lo fuma a grandes hondadas. Será el último cigarro de su vida, a partir de ese momento, se ha prometido hacer a un lado su afición al tabaco.

Lo termina y se encamina al auto. Regresara a casa antes de que la tormenta se desate y los caminos se vuelvan intransitables. No quiere aceptarlo pero después de llorar, se siente mejor. Es irónico pero después de esa debilidad, se siente más fuerte. Los ojos vuelven a sentirse húmedos en sus cuencas, pero esta vez es el agua de lluvia que cae y le escurre del cabello la que los moja.

La llovizna se ha convertido en una lluvia torrencial. Sasuke conduce con lentitud, los limpiaparabrisas apenas da abasto para quitar el agua que pareciera cae a cubetadas sobre el vidrio. Las luces del resto de vehículos apenas se notan. Los caminos están anegados.

Y entonces un monstruo azul lo embiste. Un camión fuera de control se estrella directamente sobre él. El auto vuela fuera de la carretera, da un giro espectacular y se estampa en el suelo.

-0-

Prensado dentro del auto, Sasuke siente sacudido. Un dolor en la cabeza le picotea. No lo sabe pero tiene un fuerte golpe justo en la sien. Se queja apenas cuando al respirar percibe que algo se entierra en su costado. Frunce la boca con dolor, al ver un pedazo de metal retorcido incrustado justo entre sus costillas. Está por completo cubierto de sangre.

- G-Genial…- dice.

Dentro de todo lo dramático del caso, Sasuke aun se mofa. Aunque no muriera por el cigarro, sabía que de algún modo u otro lo haría. Pero definitivamente no contaba con que la hedionda vida le mataría a tan corto plazo y de esa forma tan catastrófica.

- Vas a estar bien, Sasuke…- escucha que le dice una voz suave.

Sasuke medio sonríe, la muerte se acercaba, comenzaba a escuchar voces.

Pero no. No piensa morir ahí. Con valentía, jala su cuerpo hacía afuera y logra salir del auto. Múltiples rasgones deshilachan su ropa. Intenta ponerse de pie pero no puede, la pierna izquierda le duele un infierno. La tiene fracturada. Aguantando el dolor, repta cuesta arriba alejándose lo más que puede del auto. Teme que pueda explotar.

Empieza a costarle respirar y los ojos comienzan a pesarle.

- Justo cuando pensaba que esto terminaría…

Sasuke vuelve a oír y voltea en dirección a donde proviene la voz. A unos metros de él, una mujer de traje gris, cabello largo y piel blanca está sentada en una piedra. Ella mira en dirección al auto que empieza a incendiarse. Parece calmada, sin embargo un aire melancólico ronda sus facciones finas. A Sasuke le parece un fantasma. Tal vez sí lo sea.

- ¿Q-Quién eres tú? – pregunta.

Ella gira y rompe la primera y básica regla. Sus ojos se encuentran, se miran directamente. Por primera vez, ve a _uno_ a su cargo a los ojos.

- C-Contéstame…- exige él al mirar esos ojos como lunas llenas en otoño.

Hinata no sabe que decir. No es posible que le hable a ella. Gira a todos lados esperando que alguien más se encuentre allí pero no sólo están ellos dos.

Pero ¿Cómo puede...? Es… imposible que la vea.

- ¿E-Eres la muerte? - dice contrariado a la chica que frente a él no deja de mirarle.

Hinata se levanta dispuesta a desaparecer. Eso no está bien. A lo lejos las sirenas de la ambulancia se escuchan.

- Q-Quédate… - le pide.

- Y-yo… - no sabe que decir.- Tú no… no d-deberías verme…

- E-Eres bella, para ser la P-Parca…

Es lo último que escucha decirle, para luego quedar inconsciente. Segundos después la ambulancia aparece. Los paramédicos se apresuran a darle auxilio al herido. En su andar, atraviesan una y otra vez, el cuerpo etéreo de una mujer de cabellos largos que sólo se dedica a mirar al chico de pelo negro que atienden.

Dos palabras que ha escuchado una y otra vez entre los de Sasuke, aparecen en la cabeza de Hinata._ "Estoy jodida."_ No sabe por qué pero cree que en este caso se pueden aplicar.

* * *

Bien, pues este es un proyectito que se me ocurrió apenas ayer y decidí escribirlo. ¡Estoy emocionada porque es mi primera incursión a un UA!

Espero guste a alguien. Gracias por leer.

Si me dejan un review, Sasuke sanará más rápido. ^_^


	2. Lugar Soleado

Disclaimer: Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía.

El Verde es el color de la Esperanza, y mi Veracruz siempre ha sido verde. ¡Aguante Jarochos!

* * *

...-0-...

Ataviada con su traje blanco, Tenten contempla el panorama citadino desde esa vista espectacular. En ese momento un haz de luz cruza el cielo oscurecido, ella frunce la cara esperando el tronido seco que hará retumbar la ciudad. Segundos después el sonido llega, Tenten suelta un gritillo y sigue apretando la cara, luego mira hacia arriba. El agua aún no aparece. Pero sin duda lo hará, tiene días que el mal tiempo es lo "in" del verano.

- Odio los días lluviosos… y los truenos…

- ¿Qué haces aquí, entonces?- le dicen a sus espaldas.

- No entenderías…- resuelve. Su acompañante llega hasta ella. Mira que las azoteas del resto de los edificios se han limpiado con la lluvia.

La castaña suelta una maldición al notar unas gotillas impertinentes. Con ganas sopla al humillo que brota de sus manos, vuelve a soplar y el vaporcillo bailotea. El vaso del líquido oscuro que porta está demasiado caliente. Debe esperar un poco a beberlo. El café siempre la ha gustado negro, fuerte y ligeramente amargo. Igual que a su padre. Tenten sonríe al pensar en ese hombre bajito curtido por el sol. Acerca los labios con precaución al borde del vaso e ingiere un poco. Perfecto, dice y vuelve sonreír.

- No hay nada como un cafecito calentito en día de lluvias…- murmura al otro que esta tras ella.- Adivino, no te interesa…- dice socarrona. Su acompañante se va. – Baka,…- se queja.

Si hay algo que es evidente es que en el mundo no hay nada, por simple que sea, que no deje al menos un esbozo de emoción, lo mismo que no hay nada que no albergue un matiz de color, un rastro de olor o una insinuación de sonido. Sí, él no es de este mundo.

El mundo tiene personas que muestran todo lo que sienten en sus facciones. Tenten es una de esas personas que sienten mucho. En ella puede haber contrariedad, depresión, burla, despecho, asombro, temor, alegría, remordimiento, cinismo, furor, vergüenza, cariño, rabia, ánimo, y muchas más, excepto indiferencia. Eso jamás, lo considera una grosería, lo peor para un semejante.

Por eso es que siente que no tolera a su ausente acompañante, quien ya debe estar haciendo su labor dentro del hospital. Dos meses de conocerle y no ha podido obtener más datos que su nombre. Y ella que muere por saber más de él

Tenten mira su reloj, todavía es temprano; sorbe un trago de café y el líquido baja por su estomago calentándole el cuerpo. Las gotillas frías siguen cayendo, y ella poco a poco se va alertando con la cafeína. Sigue mirando la ciudad y bebiendo, apacible. Desearía estar en casa, envuelta en una frazada leyendo una novela de suspenso. O mejor aún dormida junto a Hachi, pero no, debe trabajar. Maldito Hachi, seguramente él si esta botado en su cama.

- Creo que te necesitan…- le dicen, ella respinga ligeramente.- Disculpa si te asuste…

- Humph,… Las chicas como yo no se asustan con cualquier cosa…

- Estabas muy absorta…

- Pensaba en un chico… que dejé dormido en mi cama…- dice juguetona. Su compañero ni se inmuta, sólo da media vuelta y regresa al interior del nosocomio.

- ¡Desesperante! – suelta Tenten.

-0-

El negro al parecer siempre ha sido el color de los suyos. Es el color de sus cabellos y es el del tono que colorea sus ojos, y en algunos es el matiz que posee su destino terrenal. Pero no tan sólo en vida, al parecer también lo puede ser en lo que respecta al universo que va más allá de lo palpable.

Después del diluvio todos los colores brotan con fuerza, pero no es el caso hoy en Konoha. Ya no llueve, sin embargo arriba la inmensidad sigue siendo deslucida y apagada. Hasta el árbol antiguo en donde se encuentra tiene el verde ramaje opaco y cansado, tal vez de recibir sin tregua tanto golpeteo de lluvia, pero aún así permanece inamovible, y formidable.

- No por nada eres el más viejo de por aquí, eh amigo…- le murmura al enorme tronco. Una brisita inexplicable sacude las hojas. Una caricia pasa por la corteza rugosa. - Sí, las raíces profundas nos ayudan... - continua mientras vuelve la vista al cielo.- Últimamente parece que el sol no quiere aparcar en Konoha.

Las ropas que usa quien habló y aún contempla el cielo gris son negras. Los ojos oscuros bajan su visión de las alturas para ahora mirar el panorama de abajo. Panorama tan cercano y tan distante.

Estaba sobre el árbol, al instante siguiente está en tierra. Ni un solo cabello se movió al desplazarse.

El paraje sereno en donde se ubica ahora está siempre adornado. Hay placas marmóreas, pequeñas estatuas, signos de concreto y múltiples flores variadas. Las flores blancas sin embargo, toman ventajas de las demás, sin fin de ellas parecen nacer de piedras estériles alrededor de las cuales, algunas mariposas brillantes revolotean.

La mirada calma se gira con tranquilidad entre las personas que reunidas despiden a otra. Intenta buscar a uno de sus compañeros pero al parecer ninguna de las personas conglomeradas posee tal servicio. Hay una mujer de un kimono blanco con obi verde y cabello café que observa con congoja el rededor, en un momento topa su aceitunada mirada con la suya. Él le saluda con una sutil reverencia, ella se impacta pero luego parece serenarse. Segundos después ella comienza a caminar entre los reunidos, a hablarles en susurros.

Una mariposa brillante se posa sobre la quietud del hombro cubierto de negro. Él le mira y hasta parece que le sonríe, la mariposa se va.

De nuevo su atención se centra en los reunidos, todos muestran lo que experimentan en su interior no sólo en sus caras, también lo hacen en los distintos destellos que refulgen de sus cuerpos. Con esa _habilidad_ que se les otorga a los que se dedican a su actividad se puede saber exactamente que siente cada uno de los presentes.

Hay azul pero no en muchos, lo cierto que es difícil que aparezca pronto, toma tiempo que surja. Pero tarde o temprano se presenta el tono de la Aceptación. Ahora su vista se centra en una adolescente en la que existe un poco de Rojo, esta cabreada con algo o tal vez enojada con quien se va, sea como fuere el color de la Cólera nunca está ausente. La mujer de kimono se acerca a la muchacha y le dice algo, momentos después el rojo se disipa y la chica rompe en llanto. Itachi vuelve a hacerle una inclinación a la mujer. Son muchos los presentes y ninguno tiene el Púrpura, nadie siente Gozo. Debió ser una persona apreciada.

El color que sí hay y en demasía es el Blanco. En cada uno, aun en la que refulgía de rojo, existe un destello blanco que parece latir con fuerza de sus cuerpos.

Cuando él partió a los diecisiete, Sasuke no pareció sentir nada. Estaba serio y hasta cierto punto formal. Todo un Uchiha. Itachi se sintió ligeramente decepcionado cuando miró la cara de su hermano pequeño que decía amarlo. No había ni un rastro de lágrimas, ni un gramo de dolor.

Pero cuando conoció a su Guarda de Paso y él aceptó su cambio, ella le ayudó a ver que de su hermano irradiaba un blanco cegador. Sorprendido le preguntó a la chica de negro, que había llegado junto a él en el cementerio, por qué su hermano lucía de ese modo."Está envuelto por la Tristeza" había sido la respuesta. La tristeza cubría por completo a Sasuke; una tristeza que no mostraba en sus facciones pero que su cuerpecito de seis años no podía dejar de emanar de una forma inverosímil en ese Blanco tan intenso.

La mujer madura comienza a alejarse de entre el grupo reunido y llega a Itachi.

- Estoy lista…

- Eres muy querida, Sayuri…

- Querrás decir "Era".

- Seguirás en ellos, tienes raíces profundas.

La mujer que parecía triste, sonríe. Itachi toca su hombro y ella se aleja, camina entre las tumbas y se disipa en un polvillo brillante. Otra mariposa vuela junto a una joven que vestida de gris acaricia la corteza dura del árbol que corona la colina. La brisita extraña sacude de nueva cuenta el follaje verdoso y eleva un poco unas hebras largas de cabello negro. Ella se abraza al tronco para después ir hacia Itachi.

- Lo haces bien…- le dice ella al llegar a él.

- Ella estaba preparada, pero hay veces que es complicado hacer entender…- responde Itachi que sigue mirando a la familia.

- Lo sé, no olvides que estuve aquí antes que tú.

- ¿Cómo está Sasuke? - pregunta serio observando a la gente que comienza a marcharse luego del funeral.

- Bien… se recupera. - se limita a decir. Han pasado dos semanas desde el accidente. Semanas de las cuales, dos días Sasuke estuvo totalmente inconsciente y el resto dormitado por los sedantes y dolorido por los magullones.

Hinata se sienta sobre una de las tumbas de mármol, su traje gris toca el suelo de pasto verde. En la cabecera del sepulcro, un ramo de crisantemos blancos adorna la piedra; una frase en letra elaborada labra la superficie de la tumba. Itachi se sienta junto a ella, su aspecto juvenil, ahora eterno, luce tranquilo luego de escucharla. Los ojos oscuros miran las mariposas que siguen rondando el sitio.

- Este lugar no ha cambiado en nada. Sigue igual de calmo.- dice Hinata.

- Es parte de lo que me gusta de este sitio…- ella le mira, sus ojos acuerdan con lo dicho. – Aunque sé que como espíritu Guía se pueden conocer muchos lugares… debe haber más tranquilos que este ¿No? - le murmura a ella. Hinata asiente.

- Hay un bosque… Es muy espeso y tiene un lago redondo, está al norte del distrito…

- Lo conozco… sí, es un lugar apacible. También solía gustarme.

Una ligera llovizna comienza a caer. Ambos miran el cielo. Las gotas finas crean un rocío sobre las flores de los sepulcros. Los dedos finos de Hinata tocan el bajo relieve que crea la inscripción en la piedra donde está sentada.

- Me vio Itachi… - confiesa ella luego de un rato de silencio.

Itachi le mira fijamente. Eso no es bueno para Sasuke. Pero afortunadamente su hermano es de mente fuerte para que se causen problemas psicológicos con ese avistamiento.

- No sé cómo pero lo hizo. – con su mirada blanca ella parece pedirle una respuesta a esa duda.

- Sasuke siempre ha sido… especial… - es todo lo que se le ocurre decir.

La vista de Itachi gira de nuevo al paraje quieto, la lluviecilla se ha detenido. Una pareja de ancianos a unos metros de ellos, deposita un ramo de rosas blancas en un sepulcro del mismo tono luego comienzan una conversación surrealista entre ellos y la tumba que visitan.

- Yo… también lo vi… - le dice con claridad. Los ojos de Itachi de nuevo se colocan sobre ella.

- Eso es contra las reglas Hinata…

- Lo sé. - la visión blanca se dejan llevar por una mariposa que se pierde en el gris de arriba.- No debí hacerlo… Nunca ningún protegido me había visto.- expone al mirarlo, eso le suena a Itachi como excusa. Sin embargo sabe que ella no lo ha hecho a propósito.

-0-

El coro de risas es escandaloso, unas chicas se pasean en bikini sobre las playas soleadas de Cancún. Sasuke ni se inmuta, sólo pestañea y al segundo siguiente ve a una mujer rubia que se pasea por callejuelas con restaurantes, librerías y jardines, y comenta sobre el ambiente bohemio-chic de Notting Hill. Él enarca una ceja, algo harto y ahora se ubica junto a un sujeto que con gesto serio comenta que Si el hombre teme al tiempo debe temer a las pirámides, para luego señalar con mano solemne tumba de Keops; Sasuke aún no se siente satisfecho y decide cambiar de nuevo.

Entonces aparece en frente de él otro lugar muy diferente pero familiar y que guarda una esencia singular, El templo de Kiyomizu. Un lugar en Kioto que alberga muchas leyendas, es supuestamente sagrado, él no sabe si los sea o no pero el sitio de una forma u otra le agrada, irradia algo. A sus padres también les gustaba. Sobre todo a su madre.

_"El templo tiene dos piedras con mucha separación, pero dice la leyenda que si partes de una y alcanzas la otra con los ojos cerrados, encontrarás el amor"_

Sasuke sonríe al recordar las palabras de su madre y el rostro compungido de su padre. El joven suspira fuerte y la herida de la cabeza y el estomago le duelen, luego chasquea la lengua. Su boca esta desabrida y muere por una fumada. Segundos después se distrae al ver junto a él, un ramo de flores, un libro y una caja de galletas.

México, Inglaterra, Egipto, Japón, ha recorrido grandes distancias en unos cuantos minutos. Lejos o cerca, un satélite y ondas de trasmisión pueden llevarte a donde quieras, esa es la magia de la televisión. Lo cierto es que nunca le ha gustado demasiado. La caja idiota le dicen algunos, él es de esos algunos. Soltando otro suspiro, la apaga y vuelve a cerrar los ojos.

La sensación extraña que le eriza la piel, tiene días que no aparece. Lo que si aparece de nuevo, al fondo de sus ojos cerrados es una mujer. Blanca y melancólica y él no puede dejar de mirarla a esos ojos de luna. Sin duda, deben ser efectos del trauma por el accidente o residuos de anestesia o de los sedantes los que le hacen imaginarla. Lo cierto es que ella parece muy real. Tal vez lo es, quizá fue una de los paramédicos. Sólo que los paramédicos visten de azul oscuro. Ella traía un traje gris.

_Mierda, Sasuke_, se dice a él mismo. _Ahora tendrás que visitar un loquero._ se burla mientras al parecer intenta amagar una sonrisa que le provoca dolor. Dolor, eso quiere decir que continua vivo, tal vez loco pero vivo.

-0-

La mirada de Hinata baja y se posa en la inscripción labrada en la tumba. "Tu lugar es conmigo" dice la frase del que se queda para el que se va. Los epitafios siempre suelen ser de esa índole pero por más palabras amorosas que expresen un halo de nostalgia se percibe en ellos.

Un asomo irregular en las facciones de la joven que viste de gris hace notar a Itachi que aún hay algo más en el fondo de todo.

- Falta algo por decir, ¿verdad?

- Hablé con él…

Itachi mueve la cabeza en señal de decaimiento. No sabe que decirle. Definitivamente nada es bueno.

- Tampoco nunca uno de ellos me había hablado.- relata ella con tono bajo.- Quiso saber si era la Muerte.

El de negro enarca una ceja mientras la ve. Ella parece contrariarse.

- Sasuke siempre tan dramático…- murmura Itachi y sonríe.

Hinata lo ve y se pregunta cómo es que puede sonreír, debe ser sólo un acto reflejo por su anterior condición. Quince años que ya no es lo que era y sigue teniendo reacciones de ese tipo en su semblante.

Itachi al igual que Sasuke es especial, eso es lo que piensa Hinata.

Hinata conoció a Itachi el día que llegó al cementerio en el que ella era el espíritu de Paso. Ese mismo día el adolescente sereno de cabello negro convenció a una niña de dar el cambio al otro lado. Su actitud fue vista con buenos ojos y al recién llegado le fue ofrecido quedarse en el mundo como un espíritu guarda. Itachi aceptó y eligió la misma actividad que desarrollaba Hinata. Había muchos lugares en donde podía realizar su labor, después de todo existe mucha gente que se niega a abandonar lo que ha sido y conocido. Itachi optó por un cementerio. Lo cierto era que había encontrado reconfortantes el ayudar a quienes doloridos seguían a sus familiares negándose a marcharse.

Itachi sustituyó a Hinata cuando ella comenzó a fungir como espíritu Guía. Y el mismo Itachi había llegado a ella cuando sus padres habían muerto. Tanto Mikoto como Fugaku, luego de conocer la nueva posición de su hijo mayor le pidieron hacer algo por Sasuke. Los tres Uchiha etéreos habían visto sólo dos destellos refulgir en el cuerpo de Sasuke, algo común en la mayoría, pero lo que no les gustó fue que el Rojo dominaba su cuerpo. Había mucha rabia en el cuerpo de su hermano.

Así que como un pequeño favor, Itachi solicitó al Concejo de Sabios que alguien guiara a su hermano. Pidió entonces que Hinata fuera la Guía. El interés en ella radicaba en que la conocía, y ella a su vez conocía a su hermano. Ya era muy diferente al niño que había visto hacía algún tiempo, pero seguía siendo la misma persona que no reflejaba sus sentimientos, que los sometía y de algún modo u otro terminaría haciéndose daño.

- Así que Otouto pensó que eras la Muerte… - dice con tono que esconde una sonrisa. - Cuando niño una vez me dijo que no le tenía miedo.- le cuenta. Tal vez no sea nada, Sasuke es de lo más escéptico que pueda haber. Nunca creyó ni por asomo en el ratón de los dientes tampoco en el gordo de rojo que entraba en las chimeneas a dejar regalos. Mucho menos a esta edad adulta creerá en espíritus que rondan la tierra.

- Sus ojos… son lo más negros que he visto. - Hinata no levanta la vista, el flequillo cubre sus ojos. Sus dedos siguen rozando la frase sobre la piedra. Luego añade poniéndose de pie. - Yo… no podía dejar de mirarlos…

Itachi la escucha interesado. A la distancia la pareja de ancianos se marcha con las manos entrelazadas. Su andar es cansado pero seguro.

_"Eres bella…"_La voz grave de Sasuke regresa a los recuerdos de Hinata, junto con sus ojos del color de los cielos nocturnos que le miran con anhelo, luego su ser se estremece al recordar ese semblante desvalido que parece reflejar que necesita de ella. _"Quédate…"_

El silencio vuelve a caer en el cementerio.

Lo más fácil para Hinata sería pedir que la reemplazaran o hacer que anularan su recuerdo de las memorias de Sasuke, pero Itachi sabe que no lo hará, que intentara seguir y terminar con su misión de guiar a su hermano.

- Sé prudente, Hinata… - dice Itachi al aire. Sabe que desde hace rato ella ya no está. Y sabe por su antigua condición de humano que Hinata puede entrar en conflicto con lo sucedido.

-0-

Tenten entra y toma sus signos. Están estables. Lo mira fijamente, tal vez no necesite mucho tiempo para marcharse. Si tiene que ser sincera diría que no es un sujeto normal. Tenten cree que hay algo en él.

Está muy pálido y es atractivo, con apariencia dormida yace sobre un lecho blanco. ¿Es el vampiro o la víctima? Eso depende de la inteligencia de quién este alrededor suyo. Tenten supone que puede ser el vampiro. Sus gestos ausentes de emoción así parecen revelarlo.

Ella tuerce una sonrisa de auto burla. Se amonesta diciendo que debe dejar de leer esa porquería de novelas baratas. Los vampiros no existen.

_¿Por qué no?_ Le dice una voz interna, _Hay más de lo que se puede pensar afuera. Tú lo sabes. _le insiste.

- Sí, pero no vampiros…

El joven de cabello negro (el poco que sobresale del vendaje de su cabeza que cura la herida de su sien) abre los ojos y pretende girarse todo lo que el dolor de las costillas se lo permite. Ninguna está rota, pero el fierro que se incrustó en ellas hizo un corte más largo que profundo así que también se consideró necesario vendarle el abdomen. De arriba no está tan mal, de hecho de abajo tampoco. Un hueso fracturado no es algo que pudiera matar a un Uchiha. Itachi se quebró la clavícula al aprender a montar bicicleta él solo, según le dijo una vez. El gesto de Sasuke se contrae, la sensación cosquillante ha vuelto.

- ¿Cuándo podré marcharme?- dice ignorando la piel de la nuca erizada.

- Oh, Konichiwa Uchiha-san. Esperemos que pronto. De hecho su recuperación ha sido muy rápida. Pero en vista que perdió mucha sangre es necesario que siga un poco más aquí. Su amiga vino hace un rato. Le dejó flores y volvió a marcharse.

Tenten mira las flores, luego sonríe. Sasuke puede jurar que la ha escuchado saludar al ramillete floral.

Sasuke mira el ramo traído. Karin parece no tener intenciones de dejarle hasta que lo vea caminar por su propio pie a su apartamento. Piensa que debería avisarle a Suigetsu y hacer que con su presencia Karin se marche y deje de hacer ese papel de niñera. Será insoportable tenerla sobre su persona todo el día. No es malagradecido, por supuesto que se congratula con la pelirroja por ser la única que al parecer aun se interesa en su persona, pero sabe que Karin puede ser absorbente aunque no se lo proponga. Y él no soporta a las mujeres así.

- Un chico de cabello blanco también estuvo aquí, es muy simpático. Le dejó un libro y… galletas. - Tenten sonríe al mirar el libro con un paisaje lunar. Sasuke le oye con atención, así que Hozuki apareció.- Su amiga lo vio y… pues ellos…

- Discutieron.- termina él.

- Pues sí, luego salieron de su habitación y creo que fueron… supongo a tomar algo. Les vi en la cafetería.

La enfermera sigue hablando sobre Suigetsu y Karin, las peleas de esos dos ya han trascendido ahora a las áreas del sector salud, ese par de idiotas. Sasuke nunca ha entendido la tirria que se tienen. Sí, Suigetsu es burlón y malicioso pero Karin no se queda atrás con su sarcasmo y acidez. Siempre que han tenido oportunidad se han atacado. La castaña que lo atiende no se calla, ¿Por qué las mujeres tienen que hablar tanto?

Sasuke mira hacia la ventana, boquetes agujerean el cielo. Al parecer saldrá algo de sol. No le gusta el clima tan húmedo pero tampoco mucho lo soleado; detesta esa incongruencia de la vida.

- ¡Ah! Parece que al fin tendremos verano normal. Adoro los días soleados… son los ideales para montar a caballo.- murmura Tenten y luego sonríe hacia la puerta. - No debes estar fuera de tu cuarto…

- Gomene pero me aburro. Y salí porque vi dos mariposas... - dice un chico de alrededor de unos siete años que también es paciente en el hospital, junto a él está el que le acompañaba en la azotea. Tenten se maldice al sentir el calor de un sonrojo en la cara. Él es el vampiro y ella quisiera ser su víctima.

- Bien, Nao, en cuanto termine nos iremos, Uchiha-san debe descansar…

- ¡Oh! ¿Son hermanos? –dice el pequeño al ver hacia Sasuke luego hacia donde está Tenten anotando algo en el expediente del Uchiha.

- Tal vez…- responde la chica.

- Creo que sí, se parecen…- confiesa el niño.- ¿Cómo te llamas? – el niño pregunta mirando hacia Sasuke quien continua renuente a entablar una conversación.- No diré a nadie, lo juro.

Tenten sonríe, Sasuke creo que el niño tiene problemas de atención, de vista o algo parecido. Sobre la enfermera, definitivamente tiene días que cree que está algo tocada de la cabeza. Lo de las flores fue una prueba más, y ahora la conversación que tuvo con el niño refuerza su idea; aunque desde antes ese peinado raro de chonguitos se lo había gritado con apenas haberla visto. Nadie en su sano juicio peinaría su cabello de esa manera.

- Yo soy Naoki…- escucha Sasuke decir al niño.- Mucho gusto… tus ojos son bonitos. Los míos son verdes, eso dicen mis papás. Los tuyos son como los de Nii-san. Y tu pelo es casi como el de él y Tenten-ne-san. Porque cuando ella lo lleva suelto es muuuuy largo.

- Nao-kun, basta.- el niño calla al escuchar a Tenten.

Sasuke piensa que definitivamente el niño trae un tornillo perdido.

- Vuelvo en un momento, olvidé unas medicinas que debo llevar a mi paciente siguiente. – Naoki asiente, Sasuke la ignora.

- Tú ya te ves bien… ¿Y cómo te llamas? – Sasuke rueda los ojos, ese niño necio hará que su paciencia se agote.- ¿Sasuke? – mira con desconcierto al Uchiha. – Tuve un tío que se llamaba así. ¿Qué te pasó? – le pregunta a Sasuke que no quiere contestar. Como si la enfermera que tiene verborrea no fuera suficiente ahora tendrá que lidiar con un niño impertinente.- ¿Un choque de carro?

- Sí, eso fue.- dice mirando la ventana. Aparte de hablantina la enfermera es chismosa. Afuera el azul aumenta. A un lado de él, Naoki hace un gesto de aburrimiento parece que no le ha impactado lo que le sucede a Sasuke, el joven le mira indignado. - Mi carro voló por los aires, me partí la cabeza, se me rompió una pierna, y mi abdomen se abrió. Luego tuve que salir antes de que mi carro explotara como bomba…

A ver si con eso el chiquillo está contento o por lo menos impresionado. Ninguna de las dos opciones se cubre.

- Yo tuve un trasplante hace dos meses. Y estuve muerto pero regresé…- dice con orgullo.

Sasuke lo mal ve y aprieta los labios, ¡niño arrogante! La verdad Naoki no miente. Su condición fue muy crítica, y sí estuvo oficialmente muerto unos segundos, lapsos mínimos de tiempo que no fueron mayores o eternos gracias a Tenten.

- Tenten-san me enseñará a montar a caballo ¿sabes montar a caballo?

- No.

- Tenten-san, sí. Yo le enseñaré a montar bici ¿puedes creer que no sabe? ¿Tú sabes montar bici?

- Sí.

- ¿Y patines?

- No

- ¡Yo sí! – dice orgulloso de nuevo. - Pero no sé nadar, Tenten-ne-san también me enseñará. ¿Tú sabes nadar? – Sasuke asiente, Naoki parece asombrado, el ego de Sasuke se siente mejor.- ¿Es difícil?

- No, sólo es flotar en el agua…

- Yo me hundo… pero aprenderé. Iré a la casa de Tenten-ne-san, ella tiene una granja en Okinawa. ¿Tú vives aquí en Konoha? – Sasuke vuelve a asentir, ese niño al parecer no se callará.

- ¿Dónde están tus padres?

- Papá trabaja, Mamá salió un momento a casa y regresa de inmediato.

- Entonces estás solo…

- Sí y no. Tenten-ne-san siempre me ve. Nii-san también, cuando no tiene mucho trabajo.

- ¿Es doctor?

- No, es… no puedo decirlo es un secreto.- confiesa en susurros. Sin embargo levanta la cara y mira para todos lados. Sasuke le imita, luego se siente idiota, no hay nadie, ese niño retardado le va volver igual que él. A un con voz baja Naoki sigue: - Es el guarda de este hospital.

- Es vigilante entonces…

- No. Ayuda a las personas a ir a… otro lado mejor dice él.- le confiesa el pequeño. Sasuke contrae la cara. De pronto ese extraño cosquilleo de poros se intensifica. - Estuvo aquí hace un rato.- le susurra el niño.

- ¿Cómo es tu "Nii-san"? - le brota a Sasuke la pregunta al pensar que a parte de la enfermera nadie ha entrado a su habitación.

- Serio y siempre viste de negro. Tiene el cabello hasta acá.- su mano señala la mitad de su espalda.- ¿Y sabes qué?- dice en voz más baja aún. - Sus ojos son como dos de estas…

Él gira hacia el regalo de Suigetsu, una luna llena adorna la pasta.

- Nee-san los tiene igual...- vuelve a murmurar.

A Sasuke se le atraganta la saliva en la garganta. Un repentino sudor brota de su frente, es frío y copioso y también parece querer humedecer sus manos. El cosquilleo le recorre el cuerpo.

- ¿C-Cómo supiste mi nombre, Naoki-kun?- quiere saber Sasuke. El niño que tiene sentado a su lado no es alguien ordinario.

- Nee-san me lo dijo.

- Nee-san… n-no es Tenten-san, ¿verdad? – dice Sasuke dudoso tratando de dominar el temblor que quiere expresarse en su voz. ¿Qué diablos es todo eso?

- No.

La figura de Tenten aparece en la puerta de nuevo. Naoki sentado en la silla junto a Sasuke le sonríe con complicidad al Uchiha. El corazon de Sasuke brinca con celeridad.

- Vamos Naoki, te llevaré a tu habitación.- le dice la castaña para andar de nuevo.

- Haai, ya voy...

- ¿Esa Nee-san está a-quí? – las palabras son surrealistas cuando él mismo las oye decirlas.

- Hai, viste de gris. ¡Gomene, Nee-san! – dice el niño ligeramente alterado mirando el ramillete de flores.- Gomene, Gomene…

- No es tu culpa Naoki-kun…- le murmura Sasuke e intenta sonreír. El niño parece menos agitado. - Vuelve cuando quieras… ¿está bien?

Naoki devuelve la sonrisa y se marcha prometiendo que le visitará. El joven de pelo negro de nuevo queda solo. Sasuke suspira, se siente terriblemente cansado. Mentalmente agobiado. El cosquilleo sigue en su cuerpo.

- Así que no tendré que ir con un loquero. – una mitad de sonrisa amarga aparece. - ¿Así que la sensación eras tú? - dice al viento.- Sé que sigues en la habitación. Lo puedo sentir.

Hinata se pega a la pared. Las cosas empeoran. No la ve, no la escucha pero la siente. Si Naoki, tan sólo no hubiera… Ahora entiende a sus compañeros cuando le dijeron que se cuidara de los niños y los gatos.

Desde la cama Sasuke cierra los ojos con fuerza. Una vena le brota sobre la frente. La cabeza le va estallar por el grado de concentración que tiene. El esfuerzo por traer el recuerdo de ese día del accidente es enorme pero al cabo de uno minutos, aparece. El carro incendiándose, la sangre brotando, el dolor. Y entonces ella llegó. Su traje gris, la piel blanca, el pelo negro. Los ojos de luna que miraban con dulzura luego a él con susto. Al parecer sintiendo tanta sorpresa como él con ella.

La cabeza le punza, incluso un hilo de sangre comienza a brotar. Hinata se acerca a la cama, si él continua haciendo eso todo lo avanzado en cuanto a su recuperación será en vano.

- Deja de hacer eso…- dice ella.

Sasuke abre los ojos, la tiene justo en frente. Los ojos negros se clavan sobre las lunas blancas. Sasuke se incorpora sobre la cama, Hinata se aleja un paso. La sangre sigue brotando en Sasuke bajo el vendaje de su frente.

- Tú… - la mira y se siente aliviado, definitivamente no está loco. No puede ser la Muerte, puesto que sigue vivo. - Dime tu nombre… - dice autoritario.

Ella niega, ¿Por qué tan sólo no se disipa? ¿O aparta la mirada de él? ¿Por qué no puede hacerlo? ¿Por qué sus ojos la pierden?

- S-Sasuke no…

- Sabes el mío, dame el tuyo… - ella lo mira, da dos paso más atrás, poniendo más distancia. La cara de Sasuke se llena de impaciencia.- ¡Diablos mujer cómo rayos te llamas!

Ella lo ve hacer el intento de levantarse, ahora el rojo se cuela por el vendaje de su abdomen. Sasuke se distrae momentáneamente, una mariposa brillante ha revoloteado en la habitacion atravésando la pared.

- D-Detente… - pide ella.

- No me detendré hasta que lo digas.- amenaza poniéndose de pie. El dolor deforma su rostro al apoyar la pierna fracturada en el suelo. Un grito de dolor se ahoga en su garganta pero aun así avanza. - ¡D-Dime tú maldito n-nombre!- una palidez de muerte lo cubre.

- ¡HINATA! – grita al fin.

Sasuke detiene el paso, está justo enfrente de ella. "Hinata"... Lugar Soleado.

Hinata lo tiene a unos centimetros, debería irse pero no se quiere mover. Nunca había estado tan cerca de uno de ellos. Así como tampoco nunca antes ha gritado. Es algo nuevo. Al parecer eso representa Sasuke, un cúmulo de sucesos inéditos.

- ¿Q-Quién eres… Hinata? – dice, la boca torcida de dolor.

- Te-Te protejo…- musita ella.

- ¿N-No te gusta v-verme sufrir, eh Hinata? - Él da un paso más, el rojo en las vendas aumenta.

- N-No, Sasuke…- confiesa ella.

Si Hinata pudiera sentir, notaría que el aliento cálido de Sasuke Uchiha roza sus facciones por la cercanía entre ambos. Él levanta la mano, todo lo que toca es aire. Aún así, Sasuke sonríe victorioso, luego cae desvanecido sobre el piso frío del hospital.

Hinata le mira, luego sale a susurrarle a alguien que vaya a ayudarle. Se cruza con una enfermera y tocando su mano le hace saber que eche un vistazo al paciente Uchiha. Al poco tiempo, las alarmas se disparan y una cuadrilla de enfermeros corre hacia la habitación.

- Las cosas acabaran mal si sigues así, Hinata.- dicen desde la puerta.

Hinata mueve la cabeza, el cabello le bailotea. Neji enfundado en su traje negro la mira, luego pasa a Sasuke. Hay un brillo Naranja sobre el cuerpo de aquel, al parecer la Sorpresa de lo que acaba de descubrir es mucha; pero también, y para asombro de Hinata, quien con la cercanía de Neji puede percibir los colores emocionales, puede ver claramente como el Púrpura refulge en toda la piel pálida de Sasuke.

Dos mariposas brillantes más toman la atención del espíritu de Paso del Hospital de Konoha. Neji sonríe a las almas que se marchan al más allá. Junto a él, Hinata su compañera Guía, no quita la vista de su protegido.

..*..

* * *

Gracias mil por leer. Me alegra que les haya gustado mi nueva historia. Juro que en cuanto pueda contesto cada uno de los reviews.

Por lo pronto agradezco:

**D**ark Amy-chan, **k**aila maya the whater, **U**chihaHinataChan, **S**ecretpoisson, **K**onohaa girl, **a**iko namikaze, **T**anuki Sempai, **S**arah-Gothic, **T**heRusso, **N**aomi-chan Uchiha, **M**issclover, **y**uu, **n**eko-sama, **a**dimtzgza, **f**lordezereso, **K**aorii-chan, **C**eres Dark, **h**inata-kuran, **G**pe Mccartney, **I** **c**an hear the screems tonight, **A**kki4eVeR, **L**ucy, **K**atiia MalfoyUchiha, **p**rincesshina.

Nos leemos pronto, muchos Saludos. Me harán muy feliz si me dicen lo que opinan del fic. ¡Ciao!


	3. El Deseo de la Tierra

Disclaimer: Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es por completo mía.

-0-

Está oscuro, es de madrugada. Son las tres y un poco más. Hay murmullos por doquier, pequeños susurros, voces lejanas, y aunque el silencio no reina, todo está quieto, no hay nadie alrededor. Sasuke ignora todo ese extraño sonido ambiental, tantos días allí ya han terminado por acostumbrarle. Además siempre había imaginado que los hospitales eran así.

Incómodo, se revuelve sobre la cama, se siente pegajoso. Necesita con urgencia asearse. Más que eso, necesita con urgencia dejar ese maldito hospital. El dolor sigue, sólo que ahora el de su costado supera al de la cabeza. Han pasado unas horas de su caída, volvió a perder bastante sangre. La pierna fracturada por estar enyesada no ha padecido gran cosa, pero en el corte del costado se han abierto un par de puntadas, la herida parece fresca de nuevo. Él se resiente y se lleva la mano al abdomen, el gesto se le frunce por el dolor. Siente fuertes punzadas pero echando mano a su orgullo las ignora.

¿Qué intentaría con caminar? ¿Qué acaso es idiota? Habían comentado molestos los enfermeros que le atendieron con premura.

De un momento a otro piensa en Hinata y abre los ojos, le busca pero ella no está. Tampoco la siente. Recuerda que la sensación empezó en él hace muchos meses atrás, pero no tiene una fecha definitiva de cuando. Suelta un suspiro pesado.

_"Te protejo"_

Luego de un rato de mirar hacia el cristal de la ventana, de nuevo se vuelve a acomodar sobre el colchón. Estar convaleciente es jodidamente tedioso.

El dolor continúa, el ambiente se ha vuelto más fresco, y Hinata sigue sin aparecer. La apariencia de Hinata le recuerda al semblante que algunas raras veces tuviera su madre. Nostálgico, a veces ausente. Su madre, aquella mujer que siempre le pareció excepcional, la que a veces se emocionaba con cosas mínimas. Los ojos negros amenazan con cerrarse. Sasuke les obedece y apaga la lámpara, instantes después duerme profundamente.

-0-

Hinata aparece al poco rato junto a él. Simplemente le ha bastado decir su nombre para llegar. Se acerca a la ventana, el espacio a lo alto se ha despejado y ahora se puede ver a las estrellas silenciosas en él.

No tardará en amanecer, el tiempo no se detiene y es inmenso, tanto como la energía que emana de la tierra y como el flujo místico que baja del cielo. De esa combinación surgió todo. Cielo y Tierra. Dos fuerzas tan similares y opuestas que sin embargo permanecen unidas. Porque el Cielo es lejanía, tranquilidad y frío, y la Tierra calor, cercanía y vibración. El Cielo que sólo gusta de contemplar y de permanecer inamovible; la Tierra que siempre tiene el deseo de sentir y el gusto impulsivo de renovar.

Y ese ímpetu de renovación de la Tierra creó a los de Sasuke, aunque en ese suceso el Cielo también tuvo su participación. Los de Hinata rondan la Tierra pero le pertenecen al Cielo, porque desde siempre el Cielo ha protegido a la Tierra. Y es que a pesar de saberse que el Agua está sobre el Fuego, y el Rayo bajo el Viento, el azul poderoso del Cielo no es nada si no existe el verde vivaz de la Tierra junto a él.

Hinata nota los primeros pincelazos naranjas en la lejanía, está a nada de amanecer y ella debe ir a refrendar su lealtad celestial con el alba. El tiempo ha continuado su paso.

Tiempo. Guardan mucha razón los que piensan que el Tiempo lo es todo, pero también en muchas circunstancias se vuelve nada. Porque el Tiempo es aún una fuerza mayor al Cielo y la Tierra. Porque tiene en él las respuestas a los enigmas que el Cielo y la Tierra no logran descifrar. Porque así como posee el castigo y el olvido, guarda en él la redención y la sabiduría, y que en toda su prolongación pueden estar tanto la cura como la enfermedad. El Tiempo que siempre anda y no se detiene, como la Tierra misma; y que es eterno y extenso, como la esencia del Cielo.

Los ojos de ella se posan en Sasuke y no puede evitar pensar en la singularidad de los humanos.

A pesar de que sus tumbas signifiquen que es el final, que regresan a la Tierra, ellos dejan rastros que pueden vencer al Tiempo. Existen sólo periodos cortos pero con todo eso algunos dejan huellas inmemoriales que los vuelven eternos. Aunque sepan que son efímeros que tienen los días contados, no temen al vivir ni al sentir. Son frágiles y a pesar de ser azotados constantemente por una multitudinaria tormenta de sentimientos aún así continúan abriéndose paso en la vida. Algunos intentan ser felices, otros sólo permanecer. Vibrante, intensa, cambiante, así siempre ha sido la naturaleza del hombre, justo como el de su madre creadora.

Aunque los de Hinata no opinen lo mismo, ella cree que las personas son seres extraordinarios. Pero el que duerme ahora en esa cama, le parece aún más.

Tendrá que ir a partir de ahora con cautela en lo que se refiera a Sasuke. Antes cuando él miraba, miraba a través de ella; cuando hablaba a solas, sin que lo supiera hablaba con ella. Aunque se estremecía con su presencia, no podía tocarla ni verla. Pero todo eso que debe ser ha sido deshecho. Sasuke le pregunta sin saber que ella tiene las mismas cuestiones y un tanto más para él. ¿Quién es en realidad él? ¿Por qué ha logrado verla? ¿Por qué apareció el púrpura después de hablarle? ¿Por qué cuando la mira pasa algo con el tiempo?

- ¿Por qué, Sasuke? – le dice.

El suspirar pausado del sueño es todo lo que recibe como contestación.

-0-

Sasuke despierta después de notar que la temperatura ha aumentado. Pestañea ligeramente, algo de dolor le hace arrugar la cara. Hay luz. Bastante y no es de lámparas. Sus ojos negros y cansados se vuelven a la ventana. La claridad le lastima. Por la intensidad parece que es medio día. Hay mucho sol. Al final parece que el clima lluvioso se ha marchado. O tal vez sea una tregua momentánea.

Hay azul y no el gris que desea ver. Hinata sigue sin aparecer. Quien sí aparece a su lado es otra mujer, su molesta enfermera hablantina.

- ¡Menos mal! - llevándose una mano al pecho suspira aliviada, hasta le sonríe. – Me estaba comenzando a preocupar...

Sasuke la mira de reojo. Tenten está enfrente de su cama y le mira bastante acongojada. Sasuke la ve de lleno, a la enfermera se le forman unas chapas rojizas, luego un brillo fulguroso en los ojos. De un momento a otro por Sasuke pasa la idea que la enfermera es bonita. Metiche y parlanchina sí, pero bonita. Tampoco desagradable. Con su incesante río verbal sea como fuere le mantiene espabilado, le hace sentir que de verdad le importa su estado.

- Se puede saber por qué diantre se levantó de la cama…- espeta enojada, el brillo de los ojos cafés se ha vuelto más riguroso. Sasuke intenta enarcar una ceja pero un dolor de sien no se lo permite. Primero congojo ahora enfado, un maniaco cambio de ánimo que sólo puede experimentar una mujer. – Sé que no soy nadie pero… ¿En qué diablos pensabas? – le tutea.

- Tienes razón, no eres nadie… - puede decir, cuando apenas le comenzaba a caer bien vienen los reclamos absurdos. Sasuke voltea para el lado contrario y otros enormes ojos cafés le miran. Los rasgos infantiles de Naoki se distienden cuando le sonríe.

- Konichiwa, Sasuke-san. – le saluda el pequeño. El movimiento de cabeza es todo el saludo que recibe.- ¿Estás de malas?

Sasuke rueda los ojos, no puede ignorar a Naoki y voltear al lado contrario puesto que en ese está Tenten, así que se limita fruncir los labios y mirar al frente. Ahora ni Tenten ni Naoki dejan de mirarle.

Luego de ese comentario despectivo, el rojo se ha extendido por todo el rostro de Tenten. Sasuke mira de reojo que ella aprieta los labios. Supone que por la cabeza de Tenten esté pasando la idea de suministrarle más sedante y ponerlo a dormir otro rato más. Y por el aspecto de la enfermera, tal vez sus conjeturas no estén muy alejadas de la realidad.

- Viendo que está mejor y no necesita nada. - vuelve a tratarle con formalidad. - Me retiro, Uchiha-san. Vámonos Nao…

- Pero Tenten-ne-san…

Ella mira al pequeño y hace una sutil negación, luego toma el expediente de Sasuke, anota algo y sale hacia la puerta con Naoki tomado de la mano.

- Hasta luego, Sasuke-san…- dice el niño con algo de aflicción.

- Tenten…- le llama por su nombre de pila, la castaña se para en seco. Ella se voltea, con ceja enarcada. Él desvía la vista. – Disculpa.

Tenten hace una muequilla que parece significar una sonrisa. La ceja se levanta unos milímetros más. Al parecer Sasuke Uchiha no es el cerdo sin sentimientos que creen todos.

- No hay problema, de hecho he tratado con gentuza peor que tú…- dice divertida. Naoki los mira entretenido.

"¿Gentuza?" Sasuke gira para mirarla de nuevo.

- Disculpa…- repite ella lo dicho por él. Una sonrisa adorna sus facciones coloradas. El turno de apretar labios es para Sasuke. – ¿Quieres comer algo?

Hasta que Tenten lo insinúa se da cuenta que sí, en realidad tiene hambre. Él asiente, Tenten vuelve a sonreír, dice que le traerá el almuerzo y Naoki que ayudará. Ambos salen con sonrisas que no devuelve él, pero que no le importa al par.

Ahora de nuevo está solo. Sasuke se lleva las manos a la cara, restregándosela con fuerza.

Minutos después el par de castaños vuelve con una charola. Mientras come, una comida por mucho desabrida, Sasuke les escucha comentar cosas sin fin sobre ellos. Ahora entiende por qué Tenten se lleva tan bien con el pequeño, éste parece una versión masculina de ella. Entre la plática él escucha decir de Naoki que su padre desea conocerlo y le pregunta si no tiene inconveniente. Sasuke no tiene deseo de hacerlo, sociabilizar no es su lado fuerte, pero con tal de no herir al niño acepta la petición. Naoki le pide chocar puños para sellar el trato, Sasuke un tanto renuente accede de nuevo. Tenten le vuelve a sonreír complacida.

Una mariposa brillante vuela enfrente de ellos, los tres le observan e intercambian fugaces miradas.

- Alguien más ha pasado al otro lado… - murmura Naoki.

- Esas mariposas… ¿Son personas? - pregunta al fin Sasuke.

- Sí y no. – dice Naoki mirándole. – Aquí eran personas, ahora se han vuelto… ¿Cómo me dijo que se llamaban?- cavila el pequeño.

- ¿Fantasmas? – se aventura a decir Sasuke. Naoki niega con labios fruncidos.

- Esencias.- le recuerda Tenten.

- Hai, eso. Los fantasmas son recuerdos que aún se creen personas, pero cuando dan el cambio se elimina todo eso que no les deja descansar y se vuelven Esencias…

- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso, Naoki? – indaga interesado Sasuke.

- Yo… pues,… supe ciertas cosas por…

- Neji…- dice él.

Naoki asiente, pero Sasuke puede notar que el pequeño parece nervioso. Tenten mira su reloj.

- ¡Kuso! Es muy tarde, lo siento Sasuke debemos irnos.- él asiente y entiende, pero lo cierto es que desearía que Naoki le dijera más cosas.

Les oye despedirse y Naoki le recuerda que volverá después con su padre. Sasuke se limita a asentir. Tan ruidosos como siempre salen de su habitación para de nuevo dejarle solo. Acerca la mano al jugo de manzana que le trajera Naoki y lo bebe, sabe horrendo así que mejor lo deja y estirándose jala la jarra de agua y se sirve en un vaso. Se da cuenta que se siente un poco mejor, seguramente efecto de la comida o tal vez porque ha hablado sinceramente con alguien.

-0-

Sasuke mira la ventana, la cortina apenas ondea. Cierra los ojos y piensa en la conversación que ha tenido con sus extraños "amigos" del hospital, después en ese tipo de negro que seguramente fue el tal Neji. Se le apareció momentáneamente y le miró con cierto interés. Su similitud con Hinata es bastante, sin embargo el semblante del sujeto posee por mucho una indiferencia aún más marcada, hasta cierto punto Sasuke cree que vio algo de desdén en él.

Sasuke jala aire con intensidad y lo suelta con la misma fuerza. Hay tantas preguntas rondando por su cabeza.

Entonces minutos después, el cosquilleo aparece. Él abre los ojos y voltea para encontrarse con esa mirada rara de lunas en plena redondez. Por mínimo momento, se miran. Ella fue la primera en romper esa liga visual.

En esa ausencia de sonidos, él se pregunta qué puede hacer para frenar ese latir de corazón que le agita y, qué pensara ella de él. Por lo regular las mujeres que ha conocido muestran cualquier cosa ante su presencia menos indiferencia. El pensamiento que ella tal vez no es una mujer ronda en la cabeza de Sasuke. Aunque lo sea o no, en él ahora se detiene la idea de que no puede serle tan indiferente. El día anterior había gritado y eso significaba algo.

- ¿Por qué estás aquí, conmigo? – deshace Sasuke el silencio.

Pero sólo su silencio, el de Hinata continúa. Al segundo siguiente, los ojos color crema que observaban las flores se deslizan después al azul que tiñe la inmensidad de las alturas. Ese aire distante rige por completo las facciones de ella. Ausencia y nostalgia.

- ¿Ahora me ignorarás? – sigue él.

Ella hace caso omiso al comentario. Sabe que en Sasuke ya ha aparecido el púrpura. Sólo falta uno más, y su labor habrá terminado. Después de más de cuatro meses su misión de acompañarlo y cuidarlo está a nada de concluir. No más tiempo de mirarle, no más tiempo de oírle, no más tiempo de seguirle. Sasuke volverá a abrirse en la vida paso sin ella. "Y no más tiempo de ojos negros" Piensa ella al fin mientras continúa sólo contemplando los cielos añil.

- Casi me muero por tu culpa, lo mínimo que merezco es una explicación.- reclama molesto de tanto mutismo.

El embeleso que le da el mirarla no es tan grande como la afrenta de saberse ignorado.

Una tormenta estalla en sus ojos negros. De pronto él siente ganas de hablarle más fuerte, por qué no, de gritarle que ese silencio es ridículo tanto o más que la situación en la que están, pero no lo hace. Así que mejor mantiene su dignidad y sigue peleando calladamente consigo mismo, y siendo honesto también riñe con la rara manía que produce en su atención la figura engañosamente sólida de esa mujer que no le habla.

Mínimos segundos después la tormenta se apacigua al ver esa lejana quietud que de ella emana, esas aguas oscuras se vuelven calmas. Nostalgia y ausencia, como la que él suele experimentar cuando aparta su ser del mundo frenético y vacío en el que a veces cree no encajar.

- Es mucho pedir… que sólo me mires, Hinata.

La palabra magia siempre ha sido algo mal conceptualizado por los de Sasuke. La magia no existe, es sólo la fuerza del Cielo en conjunción con la energía de la Tierra que crean actividades que los que tiene tiempo contado no alcanzan a comprender, o tal vez no quieran. Sin embargo a pesar de que Hinata sabe que eso no existe ahora duda. Porque empujada por una fuerza inverosímil e inexplicable, ella voltea. Y ha pasado justo porque él ha dicho su nombre. Ella reconoce que cuando dice su nombre suena como en ninguna otra voz existente. Y cuando sus ojos la miran, de esa forma en que lo hace ahora, todo le parece a Hinata distinto.

- N-No d-debo hablar contigo, Sasuke…- dice al fin.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Es… No d-debo hacerlo. Sólo eso.

Ella nota que cuando habla con él siempre se expresa con cierto titubeo. Ha hablado con Naoki y con Tenten y su voz no se tambalea, por qué entonces con Sasuke sí pasa. ¿Cuál es la causa que detona eso?

- ¿Y si yo quiero hablarte? – ella niega con premura pero a Sasuke le tiene sin cuidado.- No creo que sea gran cosa que hables conmigo…

- N-No debemos hablar. – le insiste.- No es… c-correcto.

Para Sasuke la situación se vuelve extrañamente ridícula de nueva cuenta. En lo real, porque viendo las cosas desde escéptica perspectiva qué tan cierto puede ser todo esto que le está pasando a él, quién no le dice que es una alucinación o un sueño; séase como fuere en su "mundo normal" siempre es a él quien el resto trata de robarle palabras en temas banales o absurdos llamados conversación, no al revés.

- Anda, olvidémonos de las reglas, Hinata.

El asunto es que ahora ahí está él forzando a esa extraña compañera a lanzarle unas palabras, lo que fuera sólo que hablara. Si Suigetsu lo viera tendría burlas e intrincadas teorías sobre por qué la insistencia en hablar con ella. Absurdo, ridículo…

Callan de nuevo, de pronto ella ve a Sasuke sonreír. No es como esa solitaria sonrisa que le vio hacer cuando estaba en el mirador. En aquella sonrisa su mirar era deslucido. Por tal motivo cree que esta de ahora es diferente. Porque va acompañada por un ligero fulgor en los ojos.

¿Los ojos pueden sonreír? Se pregunta de pronto Hinata. Los de Sasuke parecen hacerlo. Y con esos ojos sonriendo, Hinata quisiera decir algo. Como por ejemplo que Sasuke guarda… armonía en su semblante. En el mundo humano sería belleza, sin embargo ella cree que esa no es la palabra correcta para la imagen de él sonriendo. Porque a Hinata, Sasuke Uchiha sonriéndole le parece más agradable de contemplar que nada que haya visto, más que las noches despejadas cuajadas de estrellas. La idea de desear mirar de cerca sus ojos y tocar sus labios aparece de pronto en ella.

- No-No hagas eso. - gira la vista hacia las flores. De una forma u otra, Sasuke sonriéndole le parece no adecuado. Le ha hecho en ínfimos instantes desear. Y desear sólo es de los que pertenecen a la Tierra.

Él se ha percatado que ese semblante la descoloca. Tal vez ella no es tan indiferente como piensa.

- Al parecer cualquier cosa que haga te pone esquiva ¿Cuál lo hace más? ¿El que te mire, que te hable o que te sonría?…

Ella sigue callando y negándose a mirarle. El sonido distante de las ambulancias viaja hasta ellos.

- Está bien, dejaré de hacerlo, sólo si me dices quién eres.- ella no suelta ni media palabra.- Puedo ser muy necio, Hinata. Aunque parece que tú lo eres más... – dice con algo de molestia.

Ella le mira fijamente, ahora los ojos de Sasuke parecen retarle a que le conteste pero ella sigue callada.

- ¿Eres la Muerte? - ella niega, ha desviado la mirada de nuevo.- ¿El fantasma de alguna chica que rechacé?

Una mariposa brillante ha pasado junto a Hinata. Ella contesta la pregunta de Sasuke con otro silencioso negativo de cabeza, aún con el movimiento el cabello permanece inmóvil.

- Está bien, basta. Esto de hablar sólo yo me hace sentir idiota.

Ella le mira fugazmente y luego le da la espalda para observar sobre la pequeña mesa el libro que regaló Suigetsu. Los dedos inmateriales de Hinata rozan la cubierta, justo donde una luna ilumina un paisaje acuático.

Sasuke se endereza un poco, ha renunciado a la idea de azuzarla con preguntas. Se estira despacio y mira hacia la ventana. Unos cirros enormes cruzan el cielo índigo. Teniendo en cuenta que ella no quiere hablar y que él no es del tipo de persona que se mantendrá al margen de esa misteriosa presencia, Sasuke ha decidido dejar el asunto. Si ella no dice por qué está allí y él no le insistirá más, todo se soluciona de una simple forma:

- Vete.

La voz masculina va llena de determinación, porque no de orgullo también. Ella gira para verlo, pero ahora él es el que evita mirarla.

- Dijiste que me protegías… Si era por el accidente, ya estoy bien, puedes irte a… donde tengas que hacerlo.

Los ojos negros están perdidos en algún punto de la lejanía celestial. Un gesto de indiferencia y apatía cubre el semblante de Sasuke. Hinata de nuevo piensa la similitud que guarda con los suyos. Pero no Sasuke es de la Tierra, de ahí que ella sobreentienda un poco esa naturaleza cambiante.

- He dicho que puedes irte. Ya no te necesito. - insiste.

Esta vez su voz sonó como el mar que choca olas furiosas en las rocas, sin embargo aún así ella calla. Se hace otro denso silencio, en el cual de soslayo él la ve tocar los pétalos de los lirios.

Hinata le mira de reojo. Él vuelve a apartar la vista.

"No más tiempo de ojos negros" circula primeramente esa línea en la mente de ella, de ahí en adelante muchos más pensamientos que rebuscados y encontrados chocan y rebaten en su cabeza sin parar. ¿Qué puede hacer? ¿Cómo proceder? Mirando el lila de las flores que parecen empezar a marchitarse, Hinata ha decidido acceder. Por vez primera, las reglas serán puestas a un lado.

- ¿Por qué sigues aquí? - le suelta él impaciente.- No escuchaste, ya no te necesito…

- A-Aún debo estar contigo…- dice ella.

- "Debo" Eso me suena a carga y yo-

- Detestas ser una carga. Lo sé…

Sasuke la mira sorprendido.

- ¿Qué tanto sabes de mí, eh?

- Lo necesario.

Hinata toca un lirio de pétalos maltratados. Sasuke que no perdido de vista nada parece impresionado y porque no, en cierto punto, temeroso de la fuerza que ha visto ejercer en la flor.

- No soy la muerte, ni un fantasma. Yo estoy contigo, porque lo necesitabas… Y no me iré por lo mismo.

Sasuke calla, ahora tiene pensamientos encontrados. Quiere seguir escuchando pero tampoco quiere saber más. Quiere buscar su mirada pero al mismo tiempo no quiere encontrarla.

- Yo no necesito a nadie. – dice algo rudo.

- Eso lo dice tu exterior, tu interior dicta otra cosa.

- ¿Por qué llegaste a mí? – pregunta mientras se sienta sobre la cama. Otra vez, el orgullo le ayuda a impedir que una mueca de dolor deforme sus facciones.

- Ya te dije, porque me necesitabas... Me necesitas.

- Eso no contesta nada. Tú viniste acaso porque mis padres… - no termina. Hablar de eso, por más que lo quiera negar le duele.

- No…- dice ella y se acerca al ver que los ojos de Sasuke se han vuelto apagados de nuevo. – Fue el día después que tú…- ella apaga la voz sin finalizar tampoco.

Un tenue frescor recorre la cicatriz de la muñeca izquierda de Sasuke cuando unos dedos inmateriales le tocan, y el corazón vuelve a latirle con desenfreno cuando ve esos ojos blancos tan cercanos pero tan lejanos al mismo tiempo.

Hinata está inamovible. Piensa que el tiempo eterno ha frenado su andar porque Sasuke Uchiha ha despejado esas noches de estrellas brillantes. Y ella desea seguir mirándolas. Desea sentir la piel de su protegido con sus dedos.

Desear. Sentir.

- ¿Por qué Sasuke? - dice a penas con voz.- ¿Por qué ocasionas esto?

Hinata no sabe si la pregunta va para Sasuke o para ella misma. Sasuke no entiende si debe responder o no. Algo le dice que lo haga otro tanto más le frena.

- ¡Kami-sama! ¡Al fin estás despierto!- chillan desde la puerta.

Ninguno tendrá tiempo de contestar. No por lo menos ahora.

Visiblemente agitada, Karin ha aparecido con una pequeña maleta. La suelta y se abalanza con rapidez en dirección de Sasuke. Sin importarle si él quiera o no, se acerca decidida a la cama. Sasuke ve con pasmo como el cuerpo de Karin al abrazarlo ha atravesado el de Hinata. La sorpresa aumenta cuando mira que Hinata se desvanece, luego la ve de nuevo con esa falsa apariencia material, pararse junto a la ventana.

- No sabes lo que he pasado Sasuke. Han sido días horribles. Cuando Kakashi me dijo lo del accidente casi me muero. Estaba a punto de viajar a Hokkaido pero cancelé todo. No podía irme y saber que estabas en este estado. ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Estoy bien…

- La doctora que te atiende me dijo que tuviste una recaída, porque según ella te levantaste y no sé qué tanto más. Pero yo no me trago ese cuento. Esta gente es una buena para nada. Te juro que si hicieron algo mal, los demandaré por negligencia.

- No te mintió, me… caí. - le dice. Karin nota que Sasuke se ha quedado absorto, ligeramente sorprendido, mirando las flores.

- ¿Qué? P-Pero ¡Por qué! ¿Necesitabas algo?… Sí, eso debe haber sido. Esa gente no sabe estar al tanto, es el problema de este tipo de lugares que cuand-

- Basta ya, cansarás a Sasuke con tus parloteos. ¿Por qué siempre eres tan ruidosa?- la última palabra ha sido pronunciada con marcado regaño.

Suigetsu llega con una caja entre sus manos. Karin frunce la boca, los ojos le han brillado filosos y las fosas nasales se le han inflado ligeramente al verlo. Sasuke suspira cansado, por qué tendrían que habérsele juntado esos dos al mismo tiempo. Hinata mira atentamente ahora a Suigetsu.

- Hey, camarada, ¿Cómo sigues? Parece que te pasó un camión encima, ¿eh?

- Eres tan idiota como siempre…- murmura sulfurada Karin acomodándose las gafas. El otro le ignora.

- Mira, - le muestra la caja.- Más galletas de arroz… ¡Qué! Aún no te comes las primeras que te traje…

Sasuke mira que Suigetsu se posa junto a la mesa en donde esta la primera caja intacta y lo ve contrariarse. Su amigo ha entrecerrado los ojos y mirado disimuladamente de reojo a ambos lados. Ha pasado muy cerca de la presencia de Hinata y a Sasuke le da la impresión que la ha sentido. Segundos después, Suigetsu parece normal de nuevo.

- ¡Qué! - suelta Suigetsu compungido.- ¡Tampoco le has echado una ojeada a mi primer libro!

- ¿Tú escribiste eso? – dice Sasuke incrédulo.

- ¡Yeah! Es el primero, te dije que Okinawa me traería buena suerte. Viejos recuerdos me inspiraron. - le cierra el ojo.- ¡A qué el título es cool!

- "En la luz de la octava luna" – leyó Sasuke.

Suigetsu mira emocionado a Sasuke, sabe que su amigo tiene la sensibilidad de un dictador pero aun así espera algo más que las acostumbradas miradas vacías que suele mostrar.

- No te culpo si no lo lees Sasuke, no es gran cosa, como su autor obviamente…- se burla Karin.

- Pues,… espero le vaya bien. - dice Sasuke con sinceridad. Suigetsu sonríe, al parecer el accidente ha sensibilizado a su amigo.

- Tú que vas a saber de lectura… - dice desdeñoso Suigetsu a Karin. - Además, cómo puedes emitir una opinión si ni siquiera lo has leído.

- Leí la crítica… nada alentadora por cierto.- dice mordaz ella.- Personajes esquemáticos, diálogos simples, historia lineal y final previsto…- luego finaliza con tono burlón.- Sí, será todo un best seller…

- Necesitarías ser mujer para entender una historia de amor.- dice Suigetsu, Karin rueda los ojos con desdén.

La discusión sigue, Karin insiste en amilanarlo, Suigetsu en refutar cada comentario. Es el cuento de nunca acabar. Mientras ellos lanzan uno al otro sus acostumbradas pullas, Sasuke mira a Hinata. Y para calma y también agitación de él, ella no evita su mirada. Sasuke se recuesta torciendo una mueca por el dolor de la herida en las costillas, en frente suyo los lirios antes maltrechos parecen recién cortados después de que Hinata posara su mano en ellos. Afuera el cielo ha comenzado a oscurecerse. La tregua ha terminada, la lluvia se avecina de nuevo.

El corazón de Sasuke da un giro cuando Hinata se acerca despacio a él y posa su mano sobre la sábana justo en donde está su costado y por ende debe estar el corte. El asombro en las facciones masculinas es visible al sentir de nuevo ese extraño frescor que se crea cuando ella le toca.

- Sasuke ¿Estás bien? – suena preocupada la voz aguda de Karin. La mujer posa la mano sobre la frente de su amigo.

Sasuke luce algo rojizo del rostro. Hinata le mira fijamente, y perdida en la noche de estrellas, sonríe. Sí, Sasuke la ve y le habla pero ella ha sabido esa mañana, que cuando todo termine el vínculo sensorial que se ha hecho entre ellos de igual forma se irá. Como si de un extraño sueño se tratara se perderá su imagen y recuerdo en el olvido.

Instantes después Hinata desaparece, y el dolor también. Bajo las vendas, la herida de Sasuke ha cicatrizado y está a nada de sanar. Todo siempre es cuestión de Tiempo.

* * *

Bien, uno menos. Sobre Suigetsu y Karin, tengo debilidad por ellos, no pude evitar que entraran. UU

**Reviews:**

**A**my-chan: Gracias por leer, por siempre estar ahí. Hina no es la muerte, es la protectora de Sasuke, y al parecer quiere ser más. Bueno te dejo, Eres la Onda, cariño. ^^

**S**miling . Adiction: ¡Hola! Me agrada saber que te gusta la historia. Sobre Hinata, pues ella es algo así como parte del flujo protector del Cielo. Sólo surgió para proteger a los de la Tierra. (no sé si me expliqué óò) Espero este cap te haya gustado, como leiste hubo más interacción entre los dos. y pues aclarado algunas duda. Gracias por leer, ojala te lea de nuevo. Bye!

**S**OLEI: ¡Hola! Pues sí, Neji e Itachi desempeñan lo mismo. Son guías de almas. Hinata, como ya lo dijo ella, no es la muerte, ni un fantasma. Es un espíritu protector, cuida de Sasuke. Creo que tienes razón ella mostró mucha debilidad por la mirada de Sasuke y es lo que la llevó a determinar el hablarle. Espero te haya gustado este cap. Gracias por leer. Bye!

…..

Gracias por leer y me gustaría saber sus comentarios al respecto de la historia. Eso me anima muchísimo.


	4. Entre sueños y palabras

Disclaimer: Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía por completo.

o-0-o

Neji se detiene y ve a las enfermeras. El turno de la tarde ha terminado. El grupo, sin sus clásicas vestimentas, habla animoso. Se están poniendo de acuerdo sobre salir a beber algo. Los hombres quieren cervezas, las féminas mencionan cocteles de nombre exóticos. Las segundas ganan por mayoría. Una de las enfermeras, de cabello castaño y peinado raro, habla sobre el poder y supremacía de las hembras. Uno de los hombres suelta un comentario sobre darle todo el poder que quisiera si de una vez aceptara el salir juntos. Tenten ríe ante la insinuación y comienza una enumeración verbal de los múltiples motivos por los cuales no saldría con su compañero.

Neji observa sin nada que se asemeje a diversión o interés. De pronto, sin que nadie lo espere Tenten estampa sus labios con el joven con el que discute. El joven, tan sorprendido como todos, se queda estático. Tenten se aparta y sonríe de lado.

- Y último punto… Besas mal. – dice Tenten cruzando los brazos y mirando al joven con cierta burla.

- ¡No es justo! ¡E-estaba desprevenido!

- Lo siento, he dado mi veredicto y éste es inap-

La voz le abandona de pronto.

- Tenten… ¿Pasa algo? – dice una de sus compañeras al notar que la castaña ha dejado la boca abierta y un tono rojizo comienza a cubrir sus pómulos.- Hey, ¿Estás bien?

- Hai, sólo… Nada. ¡Vamos ya por esos malditos tragos, carajo!

El grupito de seis emprende camino hacia los elevadores. El sonrojo de Tenten aumenta considerablemente cuando pasa junto a Neji y Hinata. Las cinco personas que acompañan a Tenten, comparten un gesto de desconcierto y confusión. Desde hace varios meses, su compañera se comporta de maneras extrañas. Hace apenas un segundo murmuro un "Hasta luego" hacia donde no había nadie.

Hinata no les quita la vista, la cercanía de Neji le hace ver que los chicos tienen un fulgorcillo naranja y el de Tenten también había sido el mismo hasta que había mirado a Neji a los ojos. En ese momento el color emocional de la enfermera se había tornado ligeramente blanco, luego de nuevo a naranja y finalmente a un inusitado rojo. ¿Por qué había habido algo de Tristeza en ella, más aun por qué mostró al final Cólera? Pero aún así Tenten se había despedido de ella de forma amable, e ignorado profusamente la presencia de Neji. Hinata no entiende tantas cosas sobre los de la Tierra, y aunque pudiera ver los colores de ellos, emocionales y los que tiñen las cosas, tiene la certeza que ni aún así las cosas se le facilitarían.

El grupito desaparece tras las puertas del elevador, Hinata voltea hacia Neji, pero su compañero ya no está.

-0-

Relámpago. Trueno. Agua y viento. Con girones intermitentes, como una danza, veces violenta, veces pasiva, la tormenta de nuevo se desata en Konoha.

Izquierda, derecha. Él puede ser un idiota pero ella no se queda atrás. Él sigue siendo el mismo y ella desearía cambiar.

Karin piensa en Suigetsu y su indeseable presencia. Izquierda, derecha. Suelta un respiro de agobio, sus ojos exhaustos dejan de mirar el ir y venir del limpiaparabrisas. La cabeza ha empezado a dolerle.

Después de dejar a Sasuke, regresa a casa. Aunque ha mejorado considerablemente, intentará convencerlo de que le deje vivir con él en lo que se termina de recuperar (aunque eso signifique soportar a Suigetsu). Tal vez Sasuke no quiera aceptarla (resultado más probable) pero ella insistirá hasta que harto de su persecución acceda. Ya ha pedido vacaciones para tal labor.

Lo cierto es que Karin tiene miedo que Sasuke cometa una estupidez como la de hace cinco meses. Lo había encontrado con un corte profundo en la muñeca de la mano izquierda. Ella lo recuerda claramente: Sasuke parecía distante, sin miedo. Vacío por completo. La garganta se le cierra a Karin tan sólo de volver a rememorarlo. Le importa, lo quiere, eso no lo puede negar.

La joven se lleva los dedos a las sienes masajeándolas, a renglón siguiente se quita las gafas –que usadas por tanto tiempo han dejado un ligero surco en sus facciones– y se talla los ojos. Le arden y están llorosos; sin poder evitarlo un bostezo se le escapa.

- Vaya compañía estás resultando. Tan entretenida...- Suigetsu, que conduce el auto, reprocha aburrido.- Por lo menos comenta algo para hacer pasadero el traslado.

Ella ni siquiera le mira, sin embargo con voz cortante responde.

- Hablar idioteces es tu especialidad, no la mía.

- Siempre amistosa como una víbora.- se burla él.

- Palurdo jumento...- contesta ella mirándole de reojo.

- ¡Tsk! E-Eso lo serás tú…- rezonga con cierto sonrojo al no tener idea del significado; luego contraataca. - Lo dicho… una víbora, tan adorablemente venenosa. Pero qué más se puede esperar de ti…

- Zoquete… - murmura ella y voltea hacia la ventana del auto. No tiene muchas ganas de pelear, en realidad, de nada. Sus ojos rojizos miran las luces de la ciudad que refulgen pero no dan color alguno.

- ¿Has estado todos estos días al pendiente de Sasuke, no? – Karin con un movimiento de cabeza responde, luego se abraza, siente algo de frío. No debió haber salido tantas veces sin paraguas. - Ya se le ve mejor…

- Sí, afortunadamente se ha recuperado rápido. Bastante rápido.

- Es un jodido suertudo… Mira que hasta la enfermera que le tocó está buena,…- él sonríe y la mira de reojo pero ella parece perdida en el vidrio pañoso por su aliento.- Además resultó que Tenten es de Okinawa y por cierto creo que conozco a su padre. Uff, si el mundo es un pañuelo, cuando menos te lo espe-

- ¿No notaste a Sasuke,… extraño? - interrumpe Karin.

- Bueno, el hecho de haber estado a punto de morir debe moverle a uno las fibras ¿No crees?

- No sé. Cuando llegué miraba muy raro. Y antes de entrar podría jurar que hablaba con alguien.- comenta algo extrañada.- Me pareció algo bastante... inusual.

Con la mirada fija en la carretera Suigetsu enarca una ceja. Lo que ella ha dicho lleva algo de razón.

- Humph…, Sasuke nunca se ha caracterizado por ser precisamente "normal"… - se limita a contestarle.

Lo cierto es que para él no era la actitud de Sasuke lo inusual. Sino que lo era el cierto aire reinante de "algo" en esa habitación. Sólo que ni muerto le diría a Karin tal cosa, tampoco el hecho que había tenido unos anormales escalofríos al estar allí.

- Al parecer es muy importante para ti.- dice y vuelve la vista de soslayo a ella.

- Lo es,… mucho.

- ¿Aún insistes en ligártelo? – ella calla así que él da por sentado que la respuesta es afirmativa. Burlón murmura: - Vaya masoquismo el tuyo, de verdad que llegaste tarde a la repartición de dignidad.

Ella sigue callada, ignorándole por completo. Pero no puede negar que hay una parte cierta en el anterior comentario de Suigetsu.

Él sabe, todos a su alrededor saben, que ella se aferra a Sasuke. Aunque éste sea inalcanzable. Pero haciendo eso, ella se siente a salvo. Tal vez lo que le engancha de Sasuke es justamente eso, que sabe que siempre estará fuera de su alcance. Intentando tenerlo se encuentra en paz, porque con eso ha logrado someter aquellos ventarrones emocionales que le hicieran llorar de rabia muchas veces en las noches de su pasado. Vuelca sus sentimientos y esfuerzos en Sasuke pensando en que un día, con suerte, estos se vuelvan reales y no sólo una válvula de escape.

Pero ahora los ventarrones se han desatado de nuevo. Y unos simples momentos echaban todo lo trabajado al carajo.

Con esto encima, Karin ha deducido que el mundo es tan pequeño que el destino se harta. Y por algo de entretenimiento ese destino aburrido se vuelve a veces perverso. O eso, o por qué quiso que el mejor amigo de Sasuke fuera Suigetsu. Si eso no es perverso, Karin no sabe que pueda serlo.

Sasuke no lo sabe porque cuando les presentó ambos fingieron no conocerse. Ciertamente eso había sido sólo de parte de Karin, Suigetsu en realidad no la reconoció. Sólo hasta que harta de fingir y totalmente indignada, Karin le había hecho saber que la pelirroja a la que había tratado de ligar, a quien intentara manosear mientras bajaban en un elevador, era la misma chica con la cual se peleaba en preparatoria, de la cual se había burlado incontables veces con sobrados motes que Karin aún recuerda.

Luego el destino, tal vez aburrido de nuevo por esa absurda y trivial historia, había dado otro giro: Suigetsu se había ido a vivir lejos, con muchos kilómetros de tierra y agua entre ellos. Y con eso el caudal emocional de Karin fluía calmo de nuevo. Pero ahora luego de dos años, él volvía junto con esa ineludible verdad, golpeándole de lleno en la cara. Y allí estaba de nueva cuenta ella, aumentando ese insensato afán de odiarlo. Algo que le hace llegar a Karin a otra conclusión, su vida es incongruente y ella (dando razón al comentario anterior de Suigetsu) tal vez es masoquista.

Maldito corazón que había saltado de forma circense con oírle hablar. Maldita química extraña que despertó, enardecido, ese sentimiento místico dormitado tan sólo al verlo.

- ¿D-Dónde estamos?- pregunta ella. Un escalofrío le recorre, se siente mal, el cuerpo le duele. Avanzan lento y ella ya quiere llegar a casa. Él responde: Aún falta cerca de media hora para la zona donde vive. Ella siente que se dormirá de un momento a otro.

- Mi departamento está cerca. Si quieres… puedes quedarte conmigo. – complementa él con tono malicioso sin dejar de mirar al frente.

Ahora Suigetsu espera con diversión, el ataque mordaz de su antagónica particular. El silencio le hace pensar que prepara una de esas contestaciones a las que no tendrá ni una jodida idea a lo que se refiera, aunque no debe ser un genio para saber que sin duda de un insulto se tratará. Los segundos siguen, pero nada pasa. Ella sigue callada. Suigetsu voltea de reojo. Karin, aletargada, tiene un ligero sudor en la frente.

- Hey, ¿te sientes bien?- pero Karin no responde.- ¡Maldición! Primero Sasuke, ahora tú Cuatro ojos...- se queja cuando luego de tocarle la frente nota que tiene fiebre.

- No me… digas así… Idiota.- le dice con cara compungida.

- ¿Idiota? Idiota tú, que seguro por mojarte ya te jod-… -Suigetsu hace una mueca al ver que Karin se ha dormido. - Lo que me faltaba, terminar de enfermero… - dice molesto.

Llegan a su apartamento, y la baja del auto. Mientras la lleva en brazos, nota que está delgada, más de lo que recuerda. Las gafas han escurrido por su nariz, por vez primera se da cuenta que a pesar de ser pelirroja sus pestañas son muy oscuras. Nada en Karin es normal.

En el transcurso del viaje del elevador al piso de Suigetsu, él la mira y recuerda aquella vez en la que (también en un elevador) coqueteara con ella y deslizando una mano por detrás intentara acariciarle una nalga. Hozuki sonríe ahora ante la película que se exhibe en su memoria: Karin furiosa, abofeteándole mientras le revelaba –con gritos e insultos– quien era en realidad; y él sintiéndose el más humillado, no por los insultos sino por haber tenido la intención de ligarse a esa anormal. A partir de aquel momento se han dedicado a molestarse uno al otro. Como en los viejos tiempos.

El elevador frena de repente, él enarca una ceja, pero luego el aparato reanuda el subir. Después el timbre le indica que han llegado al quinto piso. Suigetsu sale para con dificultad abrir la puerta de su departamento y entrar con ella. La lleva directamente a su habitación para salir y de inmediato volver con agua fría, unas toallas y algo que espera le bajará la fiebre.

- S-Suigetsu…- gimotea ella al poco rato. Tiene los ojos cerrados y está roja como su cabello.

- Aquí estoy, Karin…

Sin dejar de verla, una sensación de extrañeza se asienta en él; el motivo: Raras veces se llaman por sus nombres. Aunque Suigetsu también nota otra situación latente, y es que hay mucha ironía en la escena: ella está en su cama y gimiendo su nombre pero no de la forma que él le ha insinuado en ciertas ocasiones. Chasquea la lengua y ríe de sí mismo. Pasados los instantes de auto burla, se acerca y le quita esas gafas de armazón marrón que desde que la recuerda ha usado, luego toca su mejilla; sigue ardiendo.

- Q-Quisiera…

- Shhh, descansa.- le interrumpe mientras retira la toalla que tiene en la frente para volver a remojarla.

- Q-Que no fueras tan i-idiota… - murmura en delirios.

Él sonríe de lado, y con cierta indignación por qué no. Karin aún alucinando por la fiebre sigue siendo impertinente y fastidiosa. La misma zanahoria revoltosa de siempre, piensa él.

- Hay cosas que no cambian, eh, Karin.- opina casi para sí mientras exprime la toalla.

- Q-Quisiera… no amarte, S-Suigetsu… - sale con algo de pena de los labios resecos.

Suigetsu, que pretendía colocar de nuevo la toalla, detiene la mano a medio camino. Sorprendido con la declaración, la boca se le ha abierto. Su desconcierto aumenta cuando ve dos esferas líquidas brotar debajo de esas pestañas raras y negras. Ahora la saliva parece atorársele en la garganta que se ha quedado seca. Suigetsu, con cierto descuido, le coloca la toalla sobre la frente de nuevo. No ha querido tocarla, es más, se ha alejado un paso de ella.

- Idiota Cuatro ojos…

Él camina hacia el ventanal y se queda ausente un instante mirando las luces nocturnas. Un rayo cae no muy lejos, las luces parpadean pero la electricidad no se va; el trueno que secunda apenas sacude el apartamento. Agobiado, Suigetsu pone las manos en el marco de la ventana y recarga el peso de su cuerpo, el cabello le cae sobre el rostro. Abajo se pueden ver, brillantes, las luces de los autos que todavía circulan en la noche lluviosa.

Se incorpora para luego refregarse la cara con rudeza. No puede evitar lanzar otra mirada hacia la cama. Karin está profundamente dormida. Gira sobre sí y con las manos dentro de los bolsillos, da un par de pasos en un intento por acercarse, pero se detiene. Al final, se dirige hacia la puerta y sale de la habitación maldiciendo en silencio.

-0-

Sasuke mira el velo de agua que cubre la ventana. La noche ha caído y el cielo parece estar, también, cayéndose afuera. Karin y Suigetsu se han ido y él nunca ha agradecido tanto la presencia e insistencia de Tenten. Prácticamente los arrastró a ambos, y sus discusiones, afuera del hospital. A Suigetsu le bastó con que le sonriera, a Karin con decirle que le conseguiría una tarjeta especial de visita –para que viera a Sasuke las veces que deseara-. Cuando estuvieron solos, a Sasuke le sorprendió que su "amiga" enfermera no pareciera consternada al ver su herida ya cicatrizada.

"He visto tantas cosas que ya puedo creer todo últimamente" había dicho con cierta extrañeza mezclada con humor. Aún no sabe cómo es que Tenten puede ver a Hinata y a Neji. Ni tampoco se lo ha preguntado a Naoki. Aunque ahora que Hinata al parecer accederá a hablar con él tendrá la fuente en sus manos para saciar todas sus dudas.

De un instante a otro sus ojos miran los lirios, están como recién cortados; luego palpa el vendaje de su abdomen, la herida está totalmente curada. Sasuke traga con dificultad, Hinata tiene un gran poder. En cierta manera eso lo estremece. Exhala y ahora sus ojos se dirigen a la puerta. Sabe que está en el hospital. Y no sabe cómo pero cree que ella le está dando tiempo para pensar y espacio tal vez para adaptarse a todo lo inverosímil de la situación. Y muy en el fondo, él le agradece que lo haga pero lo cierto también es, que le reprocha que no aparezca porque quiere verla. Con el pensamiento de que Hinata debería estar ahí para responderle unas cuantas preguntas, Sasuke se duerme. Mientras descansa hay un momento en que su sueño parece agitarle, sus facciones contraídas, así lo dicen.

Pero entonces de pronto, el rostro se le relaja, y parece de nuevo en calma. Hinata ha llegado a él. Por ser provenientes del Cielo, los de Hinata son seres de estadía perpetúa que han visto todo de los de la Tierra. El cambiar de los entornos, el pasar de las generaciones, el evolucionar de los pensamientos, el nacimiento y el ocaso de muchas culturas. Los de su clase tienen la facultad de moverse en el espacio, comunicarse con quienes no tienen voz, influir en la naturaleza, de ofrecer lo que sólo ofrece el Cielo: calma. Así lo muestra el sueño pacifico de Sasuke.

Hinata lo mira y se acerca más. Nota que él tiene el puente de la nariz ligeramente desviado, tal vez fue por aquel golpe que le diera una vez, estando borracho, Suigetsu. Suigetsu. Ella está segura que el amigo de Sasuke pudo sentirle.

Los pensamientos sobre Suigetsu se van cuando ve a Sasuke, que dormido, frunce ligeramente la nariz y balbucea algo. A Hinata le sorprende el gesto y sin saber cómo sonríe. Le pasó lo mismo que en la tarde cuando curara su herida. Sasuke la he hecho sonreír.

Hinata se lleva las manos a sus labios. ¿Qué fue eso que la motivo a sonreír sin proponérselo? Los suyos sólo hacen ese gesto porque tranquiliza a las almas que se marchan. Ellos en realidad no sienten lo que lleva a crear una sonrisa. Emular ese gesto hace que los de la Tierra les teman menos a ellos cuando el encuentro inevitable se da. Y aún así ella lo hizo sin pensárselo, porque algo dentro se removió, al igual que ahora. Como semilla dormida en suelo, sin que lo esperara, la sonrisa brotó.

Cierra los ojos y piensa en Sasuke, en esos ojos negros que la miraban con sorpresa pero que no dejan de verla. Y ahí está de nuevo, vuelve a hacerlo. Tímidamente sonríe al imaginarlo. Sonreír es algo tan… ¿Cuál será la palabra?

Sin poderlo evitar, ella mira esos labios fruncidos y recuerda a Tenten y su amigo. La pregunta de si Sasuke habrá besado a alguien le viene como el relámpago que súbitamente se ve en el cielo. Hinata roza el rostro de Sasuke, de pronto desea, más que nunca, poder sentirlo. Se pregunta cómo sería el poder tocarle, notar su piel, su tacto. Y hay una manera de saberlo, y aunque Hinata es consciente que No debe realizar lo que está pensando, no le importa. Sólo será esa vez, nada más esa única vez, y simplemente será un pequeño instante. Todo con tal de tocarlo.

Ella acerca su cara a la de él. Sus frentes han quedado pegadas, entonces Hinata pone la mano sobre su pecho, cierra los ojos y dice su nombre.

El rostro de Sasuke se contrae, luego sus facciones caen en la relajación y sus labios de distienden. Una sonrisa ha aparecido; está soñando con algo que le agrada. La ve acercarse, mirarlo y… tomarlo de las manos. Las suyas son grandes y toscas y las de ella son delgadas, y se le sienten frescas pero frágiles. Ella parece asombrada y en cierta medida temerosa. Él entrelaza las manos con las suyas, y ella parece relajarse. Entonces la ve juguetear con curiosidad sus dedos entre los suyos, después observa que ella vuelve a mover las manos y ahora quedan palma con palma. Ella le sonríe maravillada y una sensación fuerte, parecida a la adrenalina recorriendo el cuerpo, se extiende por todo Sasuke. Y luego sin que lo llegara a imaginar la ve desvanecerse de su mundo onírico.

Sasuke de súbito abre los ojos. Está solo y tendido en su cama y si es sincero, bastante agitado. El latido de su corazón repica en sus oídos. Se incorpora y toma un vaso de agua. Y es que ese pudo bien haber sido un simple sueño, pero había sido lo más erótico que hubiera experimentado en mucho tiempo.

Afuera en los pasillos, Hinata se observa las manos. ¿Eso era lo que llaman Calor? ¿Eso era lo que experimentó al tocarle la piel? ¿Eso era lo que se extendió en su ser al entrelazar las manos? Hinata cierra los ojos y lleva las manos a su pecho, e intenta recrear la escena una vez más. Sus manos tocando las de Sasuke.

La sonrisa vuelve a aparecer en su rostro. Sonreír es una sensación asombrosa pero Tocar a Sasuke eso fue completamente diferente fue… Maravilloso. Sí, esa es la palabra.

-0-

La ciudad nunca duerme, el cielo empezó a abrirse y el destino se ha aburrido de nuevo.

La tormenta por fin ha cedido y la fiebre en Karin también. Las luces que se cuelan por la ventana apenas iluminan la habitación. Ella se ha despertado, ve todo borroso y las sienes le duelen. Hay confusión en su cabeza y cansancio en su cuerpo. Aún con lo fatigado, intenta moverse pero no puede.

En la lejanía escucha el murmullo incesante de la urbe y en la proximidad de su rostro una respiración pausada. Sus ojos se abren desorbitados y la sorpresa le sacude al darse cuenta que Suigetsu duerme junto a ella. Sigue vestido y la abraza.

_Duerme junto a ella._ El corazón circense festeja dando un salto mortal. _La abraza._ La química extraña bulle afanosa disolviendo razones.

Suigetsu había sido su primer amor, un gran amor extraño que no supo cómo o por qué, tan sólo ocurrió. Y sigue ocurriendo. Un amor bizarro y escurridizo, porque se ha escondido muy dentro, justo donde el cerebro no puede entrar para hacerlo desaparecer con lógica, razones o ironías. Antes, nunca se lo había hecho saber, ¿Para qué? Sabía que Hozuki-yarou se burlaría de ella. Además que su orgullo propio nunca se lo permitiría. Ahora tampoco tiene intenciones de revelar que ese necio sentimiento sigue intacto, el resultado sería el mismo. Porque, ¿Cómo no burlarse de quien se ufana de detestarte hasta con las entrañas cuando en realidad te ama con el alma?

Aun sin embargo ahí está ella, roja como su cabello, acallando a su cerebro, haciendo un lado a las razones del por qué no debe permitirse ni aceptar esa cercanía.

¿Es cierto eso que dicen que cuando se ama, aunque el cerebro grite el corazón no escucha?

Es cierto para Karin. Por lo menos en este momento, porque su corazón late tan fuerte que se vuelve un retumbido incesante impidiéndole a su mente recuperarse.

Todo en Karin da vueltas, es difuso, pero algo que sí tiene en claro es que quiere seguir ahí, cerca de Suigetsu, sintiendo su respiración y el calor que emana su cuerpo; acomodarse junto a él y descansar su mata de cabello rojo sobre la curva que hace ese cuello. Cuello que huele a exótico sándalo, sándalo que hace anhelar. Ella aspira y entorna los ojos; si eso es un sueño quiere que dure un poco más, sólo minutos que distenderá y guardará quizá por siempre. Aprovecharse un poco de ese destino perverso. Mañana tal vez volverá a ser lo mismo entre ellos, pero por una sola noche desea que sea distinto. Karin escucha que el latir de su corazón le indica que se acurruque entre esos brazos y enrede sus piernas en esas largas y fibrosas. Y así lo hace. Corazón y química.

_"Suigetsu"_ piensa e hipnotizada comienza a acercar los labios a su boca. Boca que huele a fresca menta, menta que invita a saborear.

Pero a mitad del camino frena. Hacer caso a sus devaneos sólo empeorará todo. Se da cuenta que por un poco de espuma ficticia de felicidad acabará hundida en un mar de sufrimiento y recriminaciones. ¿Es que ya no recuerda todo los amargos desvelos que causó albergar esa ilusión absurda de estar con él? ¿Que ya olvidó las incontables veces que se repitió que lo sacaría de su cabeza? ¿Acaso es tan patética para dejarse llevar por un deseo pueril y caprichoso? No, ella no es tan patética aunque Suigetsu le llame de esa manera ella se resiste a serlo. Cerebro y lógica.

Aprieta los labios e intenta separarse pero Suigetsu no se mueve y la abraza aún más fuerte. A ella le entran ganas de tirarle de los cabellos, de golpearle, de darle un empujón y hacerlo estrellarse en el piso. "Muévete, idiota". Pero entonces, él, suspirando dormido murmura: - De verdad… me gustas, Karin.

Nunca su propio nombre la estremeció tanto. Con esas palabras el cerebro que hablaba ha enmudecido y el corazón que se dolía canta sonriente. Las razones y energías recobradas en Karin se desaparecen, al igual que el aire de los pulmones. Sus labios se estiran y sus ojos se cierran pero, dentro, las pupilas se expanden. Al segundo siguiente, el corazón circense brinca afanoso y la química avasallante se apodera de todo su cuerpo.

El latir de Suigetsu aumenta. Hay veces en que se desea volver ciertos escenarios oníricos verdaderas realidades. Esta es una de esas veces para Suigetsu. Y eso es porque está soñando con una mujer, de cuerpo sinuoso que se pega al suyo y piel caliente que vuelve sus venas ríos vivos de lava. Es un buen sueño. A decir verdad, es el mejor porque esa mujer es conocida. Ya la ha tenido en similares ocasiones de la misma forma, desde que era más joven aparecía en ellos. Pero nunca la había sentido tan vívida.

-Mi zanahoria revoltosa. - apenas logra murmurar él antes de que un sabor indescriptible llegue a la boca. Suspira y se entrega. Sus manos palpan cumbres suaves que se calientan a su contacto, su lengua juega con otra en un encuentro parsimonioso. Todo se siente bien. Sí, en definitivo es el mejor sueño que ha tenido en mucho tiempo.

La temperatura le ha vuelto a subir a Karin. Porque el aroma del sándalo y le envuelve, pero más aún porque el sabor de la menta es adictivo y delicioso. Todo a Karin le parece indescriptible e indescifrable. Esas manos la recorren, y ella se estremece, y la palabra le llega: Glorioso. Esa es lo que define bien eso que está experimentando.

o-0-o

* * *

Bien, he vuelto y espero haya gustado (y que alguien siga leyendo). Este capítulo fue modificado a diestra y siniestra xD, pero creo que al fin quedó como lo quería. ¡Ah! Y lo dije con anterioridad tengo mucha debilidad por el SuiKa.

Reviews:

**maria-chan-luna: **¡Hola! Pues he aquí la conti. Espero que te haya gustado. Creo que ha habido en cuanto a lo que sucederá más adelante. Hinata ya ha pasado por alto una regla más. Meterse en los sueños de los humanos es por demás prohibido. Pero por lo menos ella cree que ha valido la pena. Bueno, pues muchas gracias por leer, y que bueno que te guste la historia. ^^. Hasta luego.

**hinatita2: **¡Cómo estás! Me alegra que la historia te guste. A mí en lo personal me tuvo con muchas ideas dando vueltas por la cabeza sobre que poner cuando ella lo tocase. Y pensé que lo primero que llamaría la atención de Hinata al hacerlo sería sentir el Calor, ella siempre está fría y el calor es algo que nunca ha experimentado. Más adelante pondré más cosas. Ojala este capitulo te haya parecido entretenido. Nos leemos, y cuidate también.

**Amy: **¡Linda! Al fin me regresó un poco mi inspiración. Este capi me llegó de flashazo y tuve que aprovechar. Como leíste hubo SuiKa, es que me gustan tanto; y sobre el Sasuhina pues a ella no le quedó de otra que quebrar una regla más. Aunque a Sasuke le gustó, claro que él no sabe que fue manipulado Uu. En fin, Mi trabajo al parecer me dará tregua y tal vez me pueda poner a escribir SC pronto. Gracias mil por leerme, te mando un abrazo. Besitos!

**princesshina: **¡Prin! Gracias por leer esta locura también. Sobre si habrá posibilidades entre estos dos, pues eso creo. Al parecer a Hinata ya le gustó eso de andar rompiendo reglas. Y mira que le maravilló eso de poder tocar y sentir a Sasuke, aunque sólo fueran sus manos. Pobre Sasuke y él pensando que fue un sueño. En fin, gracias por pasarte por aquí, espero pronto ponerme a hacer algo de SC ;D. Muchos saludos y un beso. Que estes bien!

Críticas y Comentarios, son bien recibidos. Nos leemos luego. ^_^


	5. Tan cierto como el Sol que sale siempre

Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia mía. Me encanta el SasuHina. *_*

**C**eres Dark: Aquí está el capítulo y espero te guste.

* * *

-0-

Aún vaga, la claridad del amanecer que empieza a verterse por la ventana indica que el tiempo estará despejado. Con ojos ya abiertos, Sasuke mira la luz que mengua lenta el halo de penumbras. Sabe que minutos más tarde hará su aparición el sol en el verano.

_"Sol, Sol, regalo del cielo que ama la tierra" _La voz de Mikoto con aquel sonsonete juguetón recorre las memorias de Sasuke. Sonríe nostálgico al recordar la cancioncilla que casi siempre hiciera su madre al descorrer las cortinas de su habitación.

Sasuke carraspea de forma atenuada, tiene el paladar desabrido. De un momento a otro echa en cuenta que el deseo de fumar no ha aparecido. Sus ojos repasan la habitación. Su boca está seca y la jarra de agua que suelen posar sobre el buró ahora la han dejado hasta la mesilla a un paso de la puerta. Tendrá que levantarse y eso pretendía hasta que se detiene al ver que la enfermera del turno matutino aparece con ese aspecto algo agreste muy diferente al de Tenten.

Tras la rápida revisión de la enfermera y viéndose solo de nuevo, se incorpora de la cama y se sienta en el borde. Todavía incrédulo palpa su abdomen. Le parece como si ni siquiera hubiera habido alguna vez heridas. Un "dónde estará" le brota en la mente al pensar en Hinata. Alejando el revoloteo del estomago al evocar la imagen de ella y sus dedos entrelazados con los suyos, se levanta. Ha decidido que irá por el agua él mismo. Sonríe con algo de suficiencia al comprobar que puede caminar ya casi bien.

Mientras el agua le refresca la garganta, descubre que ahora tiene hambre. Sus ojos miran con desgano las galletas de Suigetsu que están sobre el libro. Y por primera vez sopesa la idea de leer lo que ha escrito su amigo. ¿Suigetsu escribiendo libros? ¿Él viendo espíritus? La idea de que definitivamente su mundo se estaba volviendo loco le asalta cuando, sin darse cuenta, ya ha comenzado a hacerse de un paquete de galletas. Debe admitir que están bastante buenas tras la segunda mordida.

De pronto Sasuke se queda estático, la piel se le eriza; sin dejar de masticar voltea hacia la pared lateral a la mesilla. Dos cuencas blancas lo recorren por entero sin parpadeo que interfiera. Los pensamientos de Sasuke van a los especímenes de laboratorio, está sintiéndose justamente como uno por ese estudio hasta cierto punto analítico que hacen de él.

Aunque pudiera de alguna forma decirse que pudieran ser lo "mismo" existe algo en sus presencias que los distingue (a lo menos es lo que Sasuke ha logrado captar). Es cierto que con ambos experimenta un singular estremecimiento, pero es una sensación de distintas clases. Hinata le crea un cosquillear que le recorre de manera agradable la piel; en cambio con quien le mira en este momento algo parecido a la tensión se yergue en su ser.

- ¿Qué? ¿También me proteges? – le inquiere con gesto parco y ojos beligerantes.- No sé qué papel tengas tú, pero me jode que aparezcas de esta forma y hagas esto.

Neji, inmutable, nota como un fulgorcillo rojo rodea a Sasuke y un tenue Marrón parece fluir por su pierna.

Recargando un poco el peso de su cuerpo en la pared, Sasuke intenta simular comodidad pero inevitablemente una punzada de dolor en la pierna herida le ha hecho torcer un poco la boca.

Tan pronto como había terminado de dar su recibimiento al alba, Neji se había dirigido de nuevo a su lugar de labores. Dando un recorrido por el pasillo del tercer piso había pasado por enfrente de la habitación del protegido de Hinata. Sin dudarlo había entrado para ver que tanto iba mejorando, encontrándose con éste de pie pareciendo por completo sano.

Neji lo mira detenidamente. El grado de parentesco con Itachi no se percibe, no comparten rasgos físicos que los asocien, ni siquiera la voz o su fuero interno es similar. Neji se pregunta muchas cosas al verlo. Sus dudas se remontan al hermano. Él aún no entiende cómo es que Itachi Uchiha fue aceptado a quedarse entre los suyos, por qué no se tornó esencia para volver de nuevo. Ahora también está plantada la incógnita de por qué Sasuke Uchiha puede verles y de súbito piensa en esa observación que le mencionara Hinata sobre que Sasuke pareciera de los suyos. Los ojos blancos se clavan indagadores en los negros que le lanzan desagrado. Neji sabe que hay muchas cosas que escapan de su entendimiento y no quiere invertir sus pensamientos en algo como Sasuke Uchiha porque para él éste no es más que otro ser marchitándose en la Tierra.

Pero ¿a qué se debe la mejoría afortunada de su estado? Esa es una cuestión cargada de sospecha a la cual cree tener la respuesta. Sólo espera que el hermano de Itachi no sea de esos humanos que después de abrir un vínculo sensorial con ellos se aproveche del asunto para saciar sus ambiciones.

- ¿Qué quieres?... Hum, Apuesto que tampoco hablarás. - hace una mueca cansina, toma el libro y emprende el camino de regreso a su cama.

- Ustedes no deberían ser.

Por primera vez Sasuke le escucha hablar. El tinte despectivo le sorprende. No es precisamente que esperara fuera cordial pero tampoco que hubiera tal grado de desaire. Sentado desde su cama, lo mira aparentemente apático; sin embargo Neji ha percibido que el rojo se ha vuelto más intenso. La rabia inunda a Sasuke Uchiha.

- No son de fiar.- concluye.

- ¿De qué mierdas hablas? – espeta Sasuke.

Neji ha dicho lo que piensa, siempre ha tenido en un concepto de fugacidad y volubilidad a los humanos. Ha llegado a concretar a través de tanto tiempo que la limitación de éstos los ha vuelto unas creaturas ambiguas que desdoblan o quiebran sus convicciones y credos por eso que llaman estabilidad. Existen algunos más ilusos que le han nombrado felicidad. Neji no deja de pensar cómo pueden ser tan crédulos. Después de tantas generaciones y culturas deberían saber que la felicidad en la Tierra no existe.

Un par de enfermeras aparece con sonrojos y risillas nerviosas al llegar hasta Sasuke rompiendo con eso la tensa quietud que se cernía en la habitación. Son las ocho, la hora del desayuno. Pero Sasuke ya no tiene hambre, las galletas la habían mitigado un poco, la presencia de Neji acabó por eliminarla. Sasuke no presta cuidado a lo que las jóvenes le dicen, ha desviado su atención a la ventana. Sabe que Neji ya se ha ido, la normalidad de su cuerpo así se lo hace saber. Con desgana abre el libro de Suigetsu.

-0-

Hinata mira en el pasillo el lento ir y venir de las personas; algunas vestidas de blanco, otras con batas claras, unas más con ropas de diversas tonalidades que dicen a quien los mire que son visitantes del sitio. Su vista es atrapada en ese momento por una mujer detenida junto a la pared del pasillo. Su vestimenta deja claro que es una paciente, su apariencia cargada de pliegos que es una persona mayor. La anciana le mira amable, Hinata sólo asiente en señal de saludo y respeto. Al instante siguiente la ve observando dudosa el pasar de los transeúntes. Confundida la anciana, camina entre las personas –que al parecer le ignoran–cuidándose de no chocar con ellas. Su tiempo ya se acabó y ella aún no lo sabe.

Cuando Hinata entra a la habitación de Sasuke lo descubre leyendo. Tiene cerca de dos horas que su desayuno ha pasado. Como otras veces, espera que sus ojos la busquen y centren su atención en ella, pero no lo hacen. Le gustaría ver los colores emocionales de nuevo para saber que está sintiendo en estos instantes. Los ojos blancos se detienen en el título de la edición que sostiene él. Para los suyos el nombre es significativo. Sólo hasta segundos después de una pausada hojeada final le escucha cerrar el tomo.

Sasuke mira la pasta, y una desganada mueca encoge su rostro. Espera que Suigetsu no vuelva a requerir su opinión. Porque por más su amigo que sea se verá en la necesidad de decirle que se dedique a otra cosa. Su historia apesta. Una vez más Karin tendrá madera para volver cenizas los ánimos de Suigetsu.

- ¿Pensé que ya no vendrías?- dice al depositar el libro en el buró y observar a Hinata contemplando un cielo tan azul como tenía días no se veía.

Ella le mira, parece con una inesperada sonrisa querer disculparse.

La imagen de sus manos entrelazadas danza en la memoria de Sasuke. La mira de soslayo, y sin éxito intenta pasar saliva por una garganta sorpresivamente seca. Se amonesta mentalmente y al final carraspea bajito.

- T-Te daba espacio. S-Siempre lo hago. – murmura cabizbaja con ese gesto etéreo y lejano en sus facciones. Sasuke cree que medita algo; ella vuelve a hablar con eso que le parece un eco suave.- N-No es posible que t-te deje ahora...

"Tal vez nunca lo haga." termina ella en sus pensamientos.

Sasuke sigiloso la observa y con el acto de entrecerrar la mirada tontamente cree que podrá desvelar los secretos de sus pensamientos. Pero si apenas sabe de ella, cómo logrará adivinar qué ronda por su mente hermética.

- Pues yo creí que quizá huías de mí de nuevo.

La ve negar pausadamente y alejarse de la ventana aproximándose a la mesilla donde aún permanece el jarrón de flores.

- Cuando no estás aquí ¿Qué haces?

- Siempre estoy Sasuke. Lejos de lo que puedas pensar… Esto muy cerca, contigo.

Hinata parpadea al darse cuenta que cuando menciona su nombre su titubeo pareciera ceder. Se vuelve y las lunas le contemplan pacificas. Las noches estrelladas parecen abrirse.

Sasuke nota que las mejillas y las orejas se le calientan. ¿Desde cuándo él se ruboriza? Traga queriendo bajar eso que parece grava atascada por su tráquea.

- También te siento. – le confiesa.- Y puedo verte, escucharte. No sólo tus palabras…- musita suave al aire.- Todo para mí gira alrededor tuyo. Incluso mis pensamientos siempre son para ti…

Estático la observa, su manzana de Adán sube y baja de nuevo y, como una legión de placenteros choquecitos eléctricos, una sensación inédita le recorre la espina dorsal.

Si Hinata pudiera ver los colores en la Tierra notaría que una vez más Sasuke se ha sonrojado al momento en que ella revela que piensa en él.

- Es necesario que lo haga para que sepa que estás bien.

La extraña burbuja en donde se había adentrado Sasuke se rompe al tener noción de que todo lo que ella hace es simplemente por deber. Por razones que no puede relacionar con él, eso le hace sentirse molesto. Ve que los ojos de luna se clavan en el libro depositado sobre el buró.

- Es el libro de tu amigo.

- Si a eso se le puede llamar libro…

- ¿No te gustó?

- Hay muchas cosas del idiota de Suigetsu que me disgustan, pero en definitivo ese libro se lleva las palmas…

Ella parpadea de manera fugaz.

- No entiendo…

- P-Pues porque es una historia muy trivial… simplona y bastante cursi. Cosas así me joden.

La ve pestañear de nuevo.

- Me refería a qué si es tu amigo ¿Cómo es qué te disgusta?

La reciente situación de no saber cómo explicarle que aprecia mucho la amistad de Suigetsu aunque a veces sea más una molestia que un apoyo hace que Sasuke vea con cierta incomodidad a Hinata. Nunca ha gustado dar explicaciones, pero si desea averiguar y conocer todo lo que concierne a ella debe eludir un poco sus reservas e intentar responderle.

- Hay cosas que son así. Digamos que… es algo mutuo entre nosotros. Pero lo sobrellevamos. Puedo asegurarte que Suigetsu tampoco me tiene en un altar. – amaga una sonrisa burlona.

La mirada de Hinata dice a claras que no ha entendido su explicación. Él hace mohín de su boca y posa los ojos en el libro cuidando de no ver los de Hinata. Hablar de cosas como esas no es su estilo. No se le da. Ino se burlaría si lo viera exponiendo de forma tan "esclarecedora" sus sentimientos de amistad con Suigetsu.

- Yo sé que en el fondo Suigetsu es un buen tipo. Y aunque me desquicie con sus cosas a veces, esa parte 'buena' sobrepasa todo lo molesto que pueda ser.

- Él parece interesado en tu amiga de anteojos. Creo que a ella también le agrada. - comenta Hinata mientras roza con sus dedos la pasta de la edición.

Él levanta la ceja. Determinado, niega.

- Esos dos se detestan. Ni con pegamento industrial los unirían… Pero basta de hablar de ellos. Háblame de ti. – se incorpora sentándose.- Dices que nunca me dejas pero sé que a veces no estás. No te puedo notar.

Ella baja la mirada y se da la vuelta. La turbación agita a Sasuke al ver que ha tomado otra vez ese gesto de enmudecimiento.

Mirando la inmensidad libre de nubes que se abre sobre lo poblado, Hinata resuelve que lo hará. Una vez más pasara por alto lo estipulado. El romper las reglas no es nuevo. Sabe que algunos más ya lo han hecho. En las horas pasadas ella se ha tomado algo de tiempo para pensárselo. Pensar en la relación que guardará de ahora en adelante con su protegido. Ha determinado que si él quiere saber más ella le ofrecerá respuestas. Esa es ahora su nueva realidad. Y para Hinata es una realidad que le imprime una sensación nueva y honda a su ser, que le hace aventurarse más de donde tiene permitido, que le ayuda a deshacerse de los dilemas y a no arrepentirse de lo que pueda suceder. Porque quiere que Sasuke conozca de ella como ella misma lo hace de él.

- ¿Tú no nos temes verdad, Sasuke?

Él siente un ligero alivio al escucharle luego de esos silenciosos momentos que le han parecido muy, muy largos.

- Te mentiría si te digo que no… Pero lo que no conocemos es lo que nos causa temor. Si me dejas conocerte más,… muy seguramente eso cambie.

Ella mueve la cabeza en señal de acuerdo. Observándola piensa desde cuándo no ha sido tan sincero en su vida, cuándo fue la última vez que conversara con alguien de esa manera, qué aceptara que en él también se alojan dudas y temores.

- Hay sólo un momento en que me ausento de verdad.

Inexplicablemente Sasuke experimenta alivio al ver que ella continuará pero más que eso es porque no ve que ella exhiba en forma de miradas lastimeras o maternales que lo entiende.

- Es al amanecer ¿No?

Asiente aparentemente complacida de que Sasuke se haya percatado de tal acto. Al parecer la habilidad de Sasuke para notarla es bastante más grande de lo que ella hubiera imaginado.

Sasuke le sigue mirando concentrado y expectante, esperando más información que procesar para algún día sin necesidad de hablarse se entiendan.

- Aguardamos al alba. Prometemos con el roce de los primeros rayos de sol que seguimos perteneciéndole al Cielo y protegiendo la Tierra.

"¿Prometemos?" El anuncio de ese plural es significativo para Sasuke.

- Entonces tú y el tal Neji no son los únicos por aquí ¿no?

- No, Neji y yo no somos los únicos.- confiesa seria.- Cada parte habitada de la Tierra puede albergar en ella a muchos de nosotros.

- ¿Son muchos?

Asiente y un atisbo de sonrisa al notar la sorpresa caer en Sasuke se esboza en Hinata.

- Pero no tantos como ustedes.

- ¿Has dicho que perteneces al Cielo?

- Y tú a la Tierra.- declara como respuesta.

- ¿Eres un ángel? – la cuestión le ha brotado con sólo pensar en la palabra cielo.

La ve negar con gesto calmo.

- Soy un espíritu. Una esencia del Cielo que está aquí con un fin.

La palabra "esencia" le recuerda la conversación que tuviera con Naoki y Tenten. Según eso es lo que se vuelven las personas luego de morir.

- ¿Tú… fuiste como yo antes? Es decir, de carne y hueso.

El 'No' apenas llega a oídos de Sasuke. La ve mirarse las manos luego girarse hacia la ventana de nuevo. Ha sido un movimiento lento pero Sasuke ha podido vislumbrar que los ojos blancos parecieron opacarse.

- Nunca he sido humana…- los parpados se le entornan y su voz de apaga rápido.

La respuesta hace que Sasuke se remueva algo incómodo en el colchón. De pronto se levanta y con la misma vuelve a sentarse, sus manos se han cerrado apretujando la sábana. Tiene la sensación de que le parece devastada y ha tenido el impulso idiota de acercarse a ella y darle su apoyo. Ese inusual comportamiento le sorprende. Otra vez, intenta pasar saliva pero no hay nada en su boca.

- No te pierdes de mucho…- el tono algo burlón quiebra el silencio. A Sasuke su comentario pudiera haberle parecido estúpido si no fuera porque ella se ha volteado con una somera sonrisa. Es ligeramente tristona pero no deja de ser una sonrisa.

Es bonita cuando sonríe, piensa para sí. De inmediato las lunas brillan.

- Sólo he existido. Desde hace mucho. Cuidando de algunos de ustedes, o dándoles el Paso al ciclo de nuevo. Ustedes son… muy especiales. Tú eres sin duda la persona más especial que he conocido.

Y de nueva cuenta por tercera vez en el día Sasuke siente el calor agolpándose en las mejillas. Bufa un poco exasperado peleando consigo mismo y continua con su cometido de saber más.

- Si eres del cielo… - se aclara la garganta que sigue necia en secarse y luego calla un momento ante lo que según él ya de por sí es un disparate de sólo pensárselo. - Eso significa entonces que tu jefe viene siendo… ¿Dios?

El adjetivo Ridículo, Absurdo o cualquier palabra similar es conveniente ahora en el giro que ha tomado la situación. ¿Por qué? Pues porque ahí está él, Sasuke Uchiha eterno incrédulo y escéptico del todo cuestionando de forma sincera la existencia de un ser omnipotente y –si es honesto- teme un poco la respuesta que pueda obtener.

Ella ladea la cabeza un poco, Sasuke la ve pensar.

- Ustedes entienden como Dios a una figura poderosa y gentil que les cuida y prodiga bienestar desde un espacio remoto. En realidad sí nos envía alguien superior a nosotros, a casi todo, pero no lo hace por el bien de ustedes. Lo hace por la Tierra. Nosotros rondamos y protegemos a quienes aquí habitan por petición de la Tierra misma.

- ¿Por petición de la Tierra? –inquiere aturdido.

- La que creó todo lo que puedas ver. Aquí, a lo lejos. Existe gracias a ella. Es un Ser Supremo, junto con el Cielo. Siempre han existido desde hace tanto que yo ni siquiera lo podría imaginar. Siempre han estado unidos. Todo esto es prueba de ello.

Bien, la respuesta no es la que esperara, y debe aceptar que lo ha descolocado en buena proporción e intimidado una mucho más.

- Tú… Dices que la Tierra y el Cielo son algo así como ¿Seres?

- Lo son. Todo aquí existe por obra de la Tierra, y persiste con la intervención del Cielo. Yo y los míos somos entes que fluyeron del Cielo, ustedes y todo lo que respira son formas que brotaron por el deseo de la Tierra. Hemos convivido desde siempre aunque no nos puedan ver.

Hinata lo ve tragar con esfuerzos y añade con voz suave:

- Somos parte de ellos. Ellos nos permiten ser. – al segundo siguiente ella sonríe mirándole fijamente.- Y es tan cierto como el Sol que sale siempre.

De pronto, el corazón ha brincado casi queriendo salir de las costillas de Sasuke. El ceño se le contrae y sus ojos negros se han convertido en dos líneas rectas que no desenfocan la figura de Hinata. Sasuke respira con dificultad, el corazón sigue latiendo de manera desmedida, las sienes le palpitan.

- ¿Pasa algo? – el ver su aspecto azorado cree que ha ido muy rápido.

"_Tan cierto como el Sol que sale siempre." _

Coincidencia, todo debe ser una simple coincidencia. Y crédulo de su suposición suelta un suspiro de pesadez para verla a los ojos y negar pausadamente. Ella le obsequia una vez más otra de esas raras sonrisas serenas.

Afuera el bullicio de la vida continua. El turno de la tarde esta a nada de comenzar. Quiere continuar su conversación con ella pero una inesperada visita hace que todo se posponga.

- Buenas, Sasuke. – le saludan con sonrisa y mirar dudoso. - Distas mucho del aspecto moribundo que deberías tener, eh… – aun con la ironía hay un matiz de alegría por verlo así. - Estas sí son buenas nuevas. ¿Cómo estás?

- Aturdido pero mejor, mucho mejor.

- Te imaginaba aún postrado y con ganas de matar a todo el personal de enfermería, pero no. Mírate qué buen pinta tienes.

En ese momento Hinata se desvanece y el corazón de Sasuke late sonoro en sus sienes.

- ¿Y tú por qué vienes hasta hora? – mira a su visitante y el gesto hosco vuelve a su rostro al mirarlo con reproche.

- ¡Hey!, Estuve contigo desde el primer día. Una momia tenía menos vendas y hasta un tomate podía tener mayor movimiento que tú. Estabas hecho tiras. Karin me relevó porque tenía que salir de la ciudad. Debo seguir cuidando tus bienes.

Kakashi Hatake nunca se ha caracterizado por ser puntual mucho menos de hacer un lado la oportunidad de pincharlo y molestarle si puede. Pero Sasuke agradece que Kakashi esté ahí. Que forme parte del reducido grupo de amigos que tiene.

- Hablé con tu doctora, dice que saldrás esta semana. Una mejoría casi milagrosa. Le hablé a Karin pero no contesta el celular, en su casa tampoco está. Pensé que estaría contigo. Me prometió que no se separaría de ti ni un solo momento y mira... - frunce la boca algo confundido.

- Se fue anoche, debe venir en camino…

- También le hablé a Suigetsu pero igual no contestó.

- De él sí no sé. Tal vez esté dormido aún. También estuvo aquí anoche.

Sasuke que siempre se ha jactado de recordar todo, ahora había olvidado que Kakashi vendría. Pero como su mundo y creencias están puestos patas arriba se muestra condescendiente consigo mismo. Después de tales revelaciones es comprensible que olvidara que Karin le comentara que Kakashi llegaría en una visita fugaz para irse ese mismo día.

Su albacea se sienta y sus ojos reparan en el libro.

- ¡Ah! El libro de Suigetsu… No está mal y tiene unas escenas que ni te cuento… – una sonrisa picante le jala los labios. De pronto a Kakashi parece caerle una revelación ante sus pies.- Mmm, ahora entiendo porque estabas rojillo cuando llegue ¿Eh? ¿Vas en esa parte? – tras los lentes Sasuke puede percibir el guiño malicioso.

Lo escucha decir que el libro que ha hecho Suigetsu tiene escenas eróticas muy buenas. De esas que elevan el… espíritu masculino. Sasuke rueda los ojos, también había olvidado que Kakashi es un pervertido y agradece que Hinata no esté presente para oírlo.

- ¡Kakashi, ya estás aquí! – la voz de Karin irrumpe de pronto. Tras de ella aparece Suigetsu.

Kakashi levanta la mano en señal de saludo y la pelirroja se acerca dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Suigetsu estrecha su mano sin ganas.

- ¿Desde cuándo llegaste?

- Hace unos minutos. Sasuke casi lloró de alegría al verme, ¿Ne Sasuke? Te llamé pero tu teléfono me enviaba al buzón. Lo mismo con el tuyo Suigetsu.

- Eh, S-sí… Es que se me gastó la batería y apenas pude cargarlo hace un rato.- se apresura a revelarle Karin que quién sabe que intenta al acomodar unas flores que no necesitan acomodo alguno.

- El mío anda fallando. A veces se apaga.- suelta Suigetsu inexpresivo yendo por las galletas.

Sasuke nota que ambos parecen no querer ligar contacto visual con ellos.

- ¿Es mi imaginación o llegaron juntos? – dice de pronto Kakashi.

Ambos niegan con vehemencia pero en silencio. Kakashi encoge los hombros para comenzar una nueva conversación con Sasuke quien sigue mirando de reojo con basto interés a los recién llegados. Los eternos antagonistas parecieran presas de los nervios. La cara de Karin tiene más color que su propia cabellera, Suigetsu dice que necesita un refresco y sale disparado de la habitación. La situación no es normal. Lo correcto habría sido que se gritonearan uno al otro diciéndose que ni locos o idiotas compartirían un auto o taxi juntos. Pero no lo han hecho.

_"Él parece interesado en tu amiga de anteojos. Creo que a ella también le agrada."_

Sasuke amaga una sonrisa burlona. Karin con Suigetsu. Sí, en definitivo el mundo ya no es como lo conociera.

-0-

- Eres muy apuesto, jovencito.

La mujer de piel marchita mira a través del reflejo del vidrio de la ventana. La anciana se gira para sonreírle al Guardián de Paso del Hospital. Neji se limita a mirarla, su gesto es por demás cordial. De un momento a otro aparece en él una frugal sonrisa.

- Aunque mi Takeshi era mucho más guapo.- la sonrisa de la mujer se hace más extendida.- Algunas veces cerraba los ojos y aún podía verlo y a veces… hasta oírle.- ahora la voz cansada se torna notoriamente soñadora.- Ahora sé que lo veré de nuevo.

- Es tiempo, ¿Está lista, Sasame-san?

- Arigato, Neji-kun.- agradece mientras asiente serena. La sonrisa sigue escondida en sus labios.

Neji toca el hombro huesudo de la anciana. La mujer comienza a volverse traslucida, mientras un fulgorcillo reluce en los contornos de su figura. Neji la ve elevar la cabeza al cielo y cerrar los ojos. Instantes después la anciana ya no está más; en cambio un polvo brillante flota delicado para luego contraerse y tornarse en un refulgente ser alado que revolotea metros delante de Hinata antes de perderse en los pasillos del hospital.

Hinata ya estaba en el pasillo como testigo mudo de tal escena. Ella hizo muchas, cientos de veces la misma acción: El Toque para el paso al Cielo. Voltea hacia Neji, quien ya emprende el camino de regreso a sus labores. A Hinata le da la impresión que su compañero se aleja a propósito de ella. Pero de un momento a otro él se detiene junto a una de las ventanas que dan a la calle. Ella llega hasta él. La mira de reojo y ambos observan en silencio las luces del tiempo que empiezan a cambiar. Está a nada de oscurecer.

- Te escuché hablando con él... - dice Neji de pronto.- Espero que haya sido una simple conversación y no más.- la mirada de suspicacia es notoria.- Sasuke Uchiha tendrá problemas si sigues haciendo eso que haces…- le espeta.- Las cosas acabarán mal si continuas así. - le insiste reanudando su paso.

- Tú hablas con Tenten y Naoki.

- Ellos no están a mi cargo… no me interesa qué pueda pasarles después.

- No deberías decir eso. Los humanos siempre deben interesarnos…

- En eso está radicando tu error…- Neji se ha detenido y el matiz de su voz ha parecido enfriar el ambiente.- Sólo estamos meramente para guiarlos. O protegerlos si se nos pide. –recalca.- Pero no a interesarnos en ellos.

Él comienza a caminar de nuevo. ¿Por qué podrían interesarse ellos en algo tan efímero y absurdo como los humanos y sus comportamientos? ¿Por qué poner atención a algo que es tan duradero como un pestañeo?

- Neji… - Hinata lo detiene antes de que se desvanezca. – Sasuke estará bien,… Él no recordará nada cuando el Verde aparezca. Y si llega a pensar en algo, creerá que fue un sueño y lo irá olvidando. Tal vez… hasta sea de un día para otro. – aunque no lo note su voz se fue apagando poco a poco.

- ¿Quién te dijo eso?

Se miran a los ojos, luego ella se limita a elevar la mirada hacia arriba. Y no hay necesidad de hacer más, Neji ha entendido. Y a entendido una cosa más, Si Hinata ha ido con _Él _por información, es que se está interesando en Sasuke Uchiha más de lo que debiere.

- Sé que los que se interesan de _más_ en los humanos… desaparecen, Hinata.- confiesa ausentando la mirada de ella. La joven se nota de pronto algo sorprendida.

- No creo eso…- aunque permanece serena, Neji puede notar que sólo es apariencia. Algo en Hinata ya no es como debiera.- Yo… _Él_ me lo habría dicho…- dice pero no puede poner las palabras de Neji en duda. Neji nunca hablaría nada de lo que no sabe. - ¿Por qué habríamos de desaparecer?

- Te diré un nombre: Sai.

Hinata le mira fijamente. Ese nombre le suena de alguna parte. Piensa que lo ha escuchado. No. Sabe que lo ha oído. Aun con eso, nada, ni una cara ni una imagen le viene a la mente al pensar ese nombre.

- Lo ves… ya ni siquiera lo recuerdas.- la sequedad en la voz de Neji, de alguna manera la hace estar más interesada.- Se van poco a poco. Hasta que no queda nada de ellos, ni siquiera en nosotros. Yo a veces creo que en verdad nunca existió.

- Sai… - murmura ella y le llega una visión borrosa al nombrarlo.- Sai…- Una figura netamente masculina, pero sin rostro. - Sai…

De pronto en la tercera mención, una serie de conversaciones con imágenes difusas, de manera lenta pero constante, le llegan a la memoria.

_"La vi llorando, por su amigo. Me acerqué a murmurarle algo y ella me agradeció en voz alta... Me oyó de verdad"_

_"Me vio en el espejo, Hinata. No sé cómo pero ella… hace algo conmigo cuando estoy cerca. Creo que Ino, es… especial"_

- Sai ha desaparecido, desde hace mucho. De entre nosotros y de nuestras memorias. Ya casi ninguno de los nuestros lo recuerda sino es que ninguno. Yo apenas recuerdo su rostro…

Neji calla momentáneamente. Hinata lo mira. Ella baja la mirada y cierra los ojos. Sigue pensando y esforzándose por capturar la imagen de Sai, pero no logra traerla del olvido.

- No sé que pase con nosotros cuando desaparecemos pero Sai es un recordatorio, por lo menos en mí, para no fijarme en los de la Tierra.- la voz de su compañero a ella le sigue pareciendo tan gélida, distante.

Antes de irse, Neji la mira fijamente.

- Piensa lo que haces, no quiero acabar mencionando tu nombre junto con el de Sai.

-0-

_"¿Oka-san es cierto que en el mundo hay espíritus?" _

_"Así es Sasuke-kun"_

_"¡De verdad!"_

_"Sí. Tal vez no los veamos pero ten por seguro que andan por ahí. ¿Te dan miedo los espíritus?"_

_"Oka-san… Soy mayor. Tengo seis. No me les tengo miedo."_

_"Me alegra saber que tengo un niño muy valiente"_

_"¿Por qué no puedo verlos Oka-san?"_

_"Mmm, debe ser porque son tímidos."_

_"Nii-san dice que vio uno el otro día"_

_"¿Ah sí?"_

_"Sí, dice que yo no los puedo ver porque soy tonto"_

_"No hagas caso a tu hermano. Le gusta molestarte"_

_"¿Crees que algún día pueda ver alguno, Oka-san?_

_"¿Por qué no? Tal vez cuando seas mayor puedas hacerlo."_

_"Pero yo quisiera verlos ahora. ¿Qué tal si cuando crezca ya no hay?"_

_"Dudo que eso pase, cariño"_

_"¿Tú crees que siempre va a haber espíritus, Oka-san?"_

_"Así es. Tan cierto como el Sol que sale siempre."_

Sasuke parece perdido en algún punto del techo. El silencio que se respira ahora en la habitación le ha servido para traer a su mente ese viejo recuerdo que se activó desde la mañana que hablara con Hinata. Ya no sabe a ciencia cierta que pensar de todo. Se siente confundido. Desearía dejar el hospital ya y volver a su casa. Desearía conocer más de Hinata y a la vez nunca haberle conocido. Últimamente desea muchas cosas y siente otras tantas más.

La atmósfera silente se termina cuando Tenten aparece con su algarabía habitual. En su interior Sasuke agradece que comience ese parloteo inacabable. No quiere seguir pensando, quiere perderse en las anécdotas y la voz de la enfermera parlanchina.

- Me gusta más esa cara que la tristona que tenías cuando llegué... - le dice Tenten al poco rato de relatarle las andanzas nocturnas de su grupo.

- Puedes ser bastante molesta, ¿sabes?

- Y entrometida. No te hagas, ¡Sé que lo pensaste!... - le señala falsamente enfadada.

- Me atrapaste...- dice levantando las manos.

- Sabes, Sasuke, puedes ser bastante déspota y engreído pero cuando se te conoce eres buena gente. Un sujeto agradable.

- ¿Qué haces de enfermera si eres tan buena psicóloga? - pregunta burlón.

- ¡Hombre enfadoso! Un día de estos te ahogaré con la almohada mientras duermes...

Sasuke se sorprende al reír de forma espontánea, y Hinata desde el pasillo al pensar que Tenten no debería pasar tanto tiempo con él.

-.0.-

* * *

.

.

.

¡Hola a todo mundo!

Y un capítulo menos. Hasta ahora éste es sin duda mi favorito. Lamento la tardanza con esta historia, espero me tengan paciencia en las actualizaciones.

Betsy: Me alegra que esta nueva locura te haya gustado. Gracias por leer. Espero verte por aquí de nuevo. Sasuke regresará a casa y Hinata irá más allá de lo permitido de nuevo. Besitos, cariñín.

Amy-chan: No te hagas Amy, que con lisonjearme no vas hacer que deje de pensar que no veo esperanzas de epílogo. Dime que lo harás, que no acabará el año sin el último pedacito de esa historia. Espero que este cap te haya gustado. Sasuke como que se me asustó un poco. Además creo que ya empieza a sentir cosillas por Hinata. Lo malo es que Neji no le traga y ella pues, no es humana uu. Nos leemos pronto. Un beso Amy-malvadamalvadina-chan.

Y ¿Qué más decir? Pues espero que les haya gustado, que sigan leyendo que me dejen un review aunque sea chiquito. Porque mañana es mi cumple y un review me caería de maravillas n.n

Besos, y felices días libres ^_^


	6. Emociones y colores

Naruto es de Kishimoto. La historia sí es mía. Amen al Sasuhina, es lo mejor del mundo.

-0-

Sasuke ojeaba la televisión cuando su enfermera aparece acompañada de la doctora a cargo. Hay un escueto intercambio de saludos, después la voz clara y segura de la rubia mujer es la única que se escucha en la habitación. La mujer empieza a hacerle un chequeo general, poco después, examinando placas y revisando el último reporte médico, le comenta con claro asombro sobre el rápido avance de su situación. A espaldas de ésta, Tenten mira a Sasuke y con un pulgar levantado le guiña. La rubia de notorio busto firma los reportes y decide adelantarle su salida del hospital. Dos días más y se marchará al fin del sitio.

La doctora no ve necesidad de ordenarle más medicación así que luego de darle algunas recomendaciones de rehabilitación física, sale para continuar sus obligaciones con el resto de los pacientes. Antes de marcharse con su jefa, Tenten se despide de los tres con un amistoso movimiento de mano.

Sasuke descansa el cabeza en la cama, le relaja el pensar que pronto dejará el hospital. Muchas dudas han llegado en bandada a su cabeza desde la última conversación que tuviera con Hinata la tarde de ayer. Desde entonces no la ha visto. Sabe que está cerca porque la siente, seguramente de nuevo le da espacio para convivir con sus amigos. Lo que lleva del día han hablado muy poco por lo que no ha habido oportunidad para preguntarle libremente, además pareciera que siempre habrá alguien listo para aparecer e interrumpirles. La noticia de su alta le mejora considerablemente el humor porque sabe que dispondrá de privacidad y tiempo para ahondar más en todo ese mundo del que Hinata proviene.

De pronto sus cavilaciones se pierden. Sasuke endurece el gesto. A unos pasos de la cama, Karin y Suigetsu están enganchados en una discusión a base de murmuraciones. Suigetsu quien sonreía al despedirse de Tenten ahora tiene en su cara un rictus de dolor. Karin parece querer lanzarle chispas por sus marrones ojos. Una vena palpita en la frente de Sasuke al escuchar su absurda pelea de cuchicheos. El joven los mira con una mezcla de hartazgo y frustración.

– Carajo con ustedes, ¡basta ya!

La pareja lo mira, ambos sorprendidos.

– Ya sé su nueva idiotez. Así que acaben este teatro que tienen.

– ¿A q-qué te refieres Sasuke-kun?

– ¿Tengo que seguir haciéndome el desentendido o ya me van a decir desde cuando están juntos?

El silencio se extiende de súbito por toda la habitación. Claramente abochornada, Karin parpadea ante la pregunta de Sasuke, luego la chica dirige su mirada hacia un Suigetsu que la mira con hombros encogidos. Con clara impaciencia, Sasuke sigue esperando a que alguno diga algo pero ambos parecen reticentes a soltar prenda.

– ¿Y bien?

– Fue el día anterior a que viniera Kakashi. –suelta Suigetsu sonriendo y del espasmo a Karin se le resbalan las gafas.– Creo que podría hacer un libro con lo que pasó…

– ¡No te atrevas, Suigetsu! – Karin se exalta ante las intenciones del otro.

– Bromeo, bonita. A qué se pone muy guapa sonrojada, ¿eh Sasuke?

Arrebolada, Karin le da un manotazo en el brazo. Sasuke rueda los ojos.

El término surrealista vuelve a la mente de Sasuke cuando observa como de repente sus compañeros comparten un beso. Sasuke recuerda que alguna vez creyó que si tal cosa sucediera seguramente era porque el apocalipsis se desataría, pero no, el mundo sigue normal; bueno, ni tan normal: Suigetsu rodea con los brazos a una Karin que sonríe. Ahora Sasuke ya no sabe si es preferible verlos peleándose o dándole escenitas. Determina que prefiere lo primero.

– La próxima vez eviten hacer eso delante de mí.

– Sasuke no te pongas celoso, tú sigues siendo especial en mi corazón, ¿quieres un abrazo?

Recargada en Suigetsu, Karin ríe ante los comentarios.

– Acércate que me dará gusto romperte la cara. –Sasuke le muestra el puño, Suigetsu chistea.

– Me caías mejor en término moribundo, camarada.

Karin vuelve a reír. Sasuke recuerda el libro de Suigetsu tomando la estrategia de atacar por ese lado a su amigo. Suigetsu ignora los comentarios insidiosos puesto que sabe su obra ha sido bien recibida por el género femenino. Al final, Karin es la que se encarga de cambiar el tema y hacerlos centrar su atención en la salud de Sasuke. Los tres pasan el resto de la tarde planeando lo que harán en casa los días que le faltan a Sasuke para recuperarse. Ambos amigos sugieren a Sasuke tomarse unas vacaciones largas e irse juntos de la ciudad para ayudarle a rehabilitarse debidamente. Antes de marcharse la pareja hace a Sasuke prometer que pensará el asunto de tomarse un descanso extra.

Transcurre un rato considerable en el que Sasuke se queda solo. Ella sigue sin llegar. A Sasuke empieza a carcomerle la idea de que Hinata no aparece porque no quiere verle, no quiere estar con él. Sasuke bufa, está paranoico, ¿por qué querría Hinata hacer algo así? Intentando pensar en otra cosa, se incorpora de la cama para tomar su historial médico.

Al ser el hospital al que asistía de niño hay reportes que datan de su infancia. Con el hojear del expediente el recuerdo de su familia se hace presente. Sus ojos enfocan una parte subrayada donde se determina su tipo de sangre, que es el mismo que tuvieran su padre y su hermano. Un suspiro pesado se le escapa al pensar en su familia. Piensa en cómo serían las cosas si Itachi no hubiera muerto tan joven; en la clase de vida qué tendría si sus padres y su hermano estuvieran vivos; e irremediablemente se cuestiona si ella habría llegado hasta él con una vida distinta a la que ahora tenía.

El expediente vuelve a ser acomodado en su lugar cuando Sasuke notara las figuras en la puerta.

El hombre parece unos años mayor que Sasuke. Sus vivaces ojos cafés no le pierden de vista, parece mostrar mucho interés en su aspecto. Al lado de éste se encuentra Naoki sosteniendo su mano. El pequeño se apresura a saludar a Sasuke y sin más pérdida de tiempo le presenta a su padre. El hombre le sonríe estrechando con fuerza su mano. El aspecto bronceado le hace saber a Sasuke que trabaja al aire libre, las manos callosas que se dedica a trabajos rudos y el aroma a tabaco que percibe le dice que gusta de fumar.

– Disculpa la hora. –dice con genuina pena revolviéndose un poco el cabello. – Nao insistía en que te visitáramos.

– Gomene, pero es que Tenten-ne-san me dijo que ya casi te vas, y ya que papá estaba aquí...

– No hay problema, te dije que me daría gusto conocerlo.

Sasuke que no es muy bueno para socializar de repente se siente obtuso al no saber cómo actuar. Es el padre de Naoki quien acaba con el incómodo silencio al preguntarle por su estado. El hombre parece contrariado ante la fuerza del accidente y la rapidez de su recuperación. Al poco rato Sasuke sabe casi todo de la familia Yuhi. Al igual que él, son de Konoha pero viven en las afueras, en las zonas de nivel medio de la ciudad. La madre de Naoki es profesora de un jardín de niños pero ha tenido que tomar un sabático para cuidarlo, y el padre es obrero en la construcción de edificios altos. El padre de Naoki está allí relevando a su mujer para que descanse. El rostro del hombre se dulcifica al hablar de la fuerza interna que posee su esposa.

– ¿Sabes Sasuke-nii-chan? Papá tuvo su primera cita con mamá en el festival de Obón.

Sasuke no oculta su sorpresa ante tan peculiar dato. Al parecer los padres de Naoki son bastante singulares, pasar la primera cita en una celebración donde las familias dan la bienvenida a los ancestros muertos es bastante inusual.

– Vaya, debe haber sido especial. – dice sólo para llenar el silencio.

– Lo fue. El mundo es otro bajo la luz de la octava luna, pasan muchas cosas. – responde mientras le mira y sonríe.

– ¿Y tus papás cómo se conocieron Sasuke-nii-chan?

– Yo… No lo sé.

– ¿Por qué no les preguntas?

– Dudo que me lo digan. Ellos… murieron.

El rostro moreno del hombre se torna taciturno al ver la aflicción en los ojos negros. Asuma contrae los labios y un tanto apenado mira a Sasuke.

– Lo siento, Sasuke.

– Yo también lo siento, Onii-chan.

– No hay cuidado.

El joven revuelve el cabello al niño, Naoki sonríe y luego su padre le toma la mano.

– Nao, es hora de irnos. Sasuke debe descansar. –la gran mano de Asuma se extiende hasta Sasuke y éste la estrecha de nuevo. – Gracias por ser amable con mi hijo.

Sasuke les ve marcharse, minutos después se encuentra de nuevo solo en la habitación. El joven observa el reloj, pasan de las diez. Hay ocasiones que las noches en el hospital son particularmente silenciosas, esta es una de ellas. Sasuke mira por la ventana, en lo alto alcanza a notar el titilar de algunas estrellas. Afuera el ambiente también está sosegado, pareciera que el exceso de sol ha fatigado a la ciudad que ahora permanece callada, casi dormida en su totalidad. Sasuke la espera pero ella no aparece. El joven decide acostarse, después de una hora duerme profundamente.

Al poco rato Sasuke sueña que está recostado en una extensión inmensa que pareciera una pradera, Hinata está junto a él, tomada de su mano. Ella gira el rostro y le sonríe haciendo al corazón de Sasuke trepidar.

-0-

Parada junto a un pequeño estanque en el que algunos patos nadan, Hinata observa como al otro extremo de su orilla unos niños lanzan migas al agua. Los patos un tanto desconfiados miran como los restos de pan flotan en la superficie ondeante. Minutos después las aves se acercan a comerlas entre zambullidas y gorjeos.

Los ojos blancos de Hinata están clavados en el agua. El agua siempre ha sido algo que sin que lo quiera logra capturar su atención. Ha visto a los de la Tierra flotar sobre ella, como nubes suspendidas en el cielo; sabe que en tiempos de nieve se torna dura y pueden pisarla y jugar sobre ella como si fuera una extensión más de tierra. Le gusta el agua porque por más que los de la Tierra intenten sujetarla ésta se le escurre entre las manos, justo como a ella se le escapa todo eso que quisiera saber de los de la Tierra y no puede.

Un ruidillo distinto hace a Hinata bajar la mirada notando entonces que a su alrededor unos cuantos patitos han empezado a rodearle. Los mira con atención y se inclina, parece resuelta a acariciarles pero al final se arrepiente, ¿qué sentido tiene tocarles si sabe que no les sentirá? Hinata decide moverse de lugar. Las personas reunidas miran con simpatía y sorpresa como un grupo de patitos han caminado todos juntos hacia los mismos lugares en cuatro ocasiones seguidas. Como si siguieran algo.

Hinata mira atenta a sus perseguidores. Al final, se inclina de nuevo y pasa sus manos por las cabezas amarillas. Los patitos parecen ganar vivacidad aleteando animosos. Ella se sorprende a sí misma sonriéndoles a las pequeñas aves que han empezado a graznar alegres. Hinata alza la mirada para distinguir, de entre la gente concurrida en el lugar, a las conocidas figuras grises. El recelo en la mirada de todos ellos hace que a Hinata se le desvanezca la sonrisa. Se levanta y segundos después aparece posada junto a un avellano, aun así algunos de los espíritus guías no han dejada de mirarla.

A pesar de que a todos los conoce de tiempos inmemoriales nada los une y las veces que se congregan es sólo por deber. Esa es una de las tantas cosas que Hinata no alcanza a entender de los de la Tierra. Los humanos de una forma u otra quieren estar juntos. Se buscan, porque al parecer estar reunidos les hace sentirse bien, y los cambia. Y ella lo sabe porque por lo regular el verde aparece cuando alguna persona conoce a otra capaz de modificar para bien el rumbo de su vida.

Mirando a todos y a nadie, los ojos de Hinata de repente se detienen en una persona. Ella mira su semblante y también puede percibirle el mal genio. Tiene los labios ligeramente fruncidos y los ojos casi cerrados de fastidio. Sin desearlo siquiera la boca de Hinata se curva de nuevo al mirarlo. Anoche había vuelto a adentrarse en sus sueños. Le había acariciado el rostro y descansado sobre su pecho. La sonrisa se le transforma en una línea inerte cuando viera que junto a él está alguien más, hablando entusiasta y sonriendo con ganas.

-0-

– Vamos, quita esa cara. Te hubieras imaginado que manejabas un cochecito de carreras. –Tenten sonríe a pesar de la mirada homicida que le ha lanzado Sasuke– Además, que tu abdomen esté bien no quiere decir que tu pierna sí.

– No soy un inválido para que me andes paseando en silla de ruedas, Tenten.

Sasuke pone la mano sobre su frente para disminuir un poco el relumbrante sol. Luego de tantos días de encierro la luz solar le sienta como si le golpearan la cabeza, tanta intensidad le provoca unas ligeras punzadas. Tenten le ha convencido de salir al patio. Sasuke no pretendía aceptar sin embargo terminó haciéndolo porque sentía que si permanecía unas horas más encerrado acabaría ahorcando a algunas de las enfermeras, o a las estudiantes que no dejaban de flirtearle.

Aunque ahora ya no sabe si preferiría aquellas miradas coquetas o todas esas de aspecto distante que recibe en ese momento. Muchas figuras de gris no le pierden de vista. Sasuke prefiere ignorarles, todos los ojos tienen el mismo desdén que Neji.

–Si quieres te regreso a tu cuarto. No estarás mucho rato solo. Las practicantes del vespertino no tardarán en pasar a visitarte...

– Humph.

– Mucho mejor. ¿Ves, sólo hay que buscarle la perspectiva? –la castaña sonríe satisfecha de haberle ganado otra vez. – A veces te tomas las cosas muy a pecho. Además, deberías estar contento por ser el último día.

Alegrándose del día soleado, Tenten aspira con ganas. Sus ojos castaños se topan entonces con algunas miradas de los que no son de la Tierra. Sólo algunos de ellos le miran, de forma apática pero lo hacen. La mayoría al parecer ya se han acostumbrado a que esa extraña enfermera pueda verles.

Tenten levanta la cara volviendo el semblante de su gesto un tanto apagado. Sasuke sigue la mirada de la castaña, perdida, en algún punto alto del hospital. En el bordo de la azotea vislumbra la figura negra y no puede evitar experimentar una acidez al descubrir a Neji. De pronto la imagen vestida de negro se vuelve neblinosa y se esfuma.

– Te voy a echar de menos. –le confiesa ella de pronto. – Me ha dado mucho gusto conocerte, Sasuke. En verdad.

– No sé si pueda decir lo mismo.

Ella ríe ante el tono socarrón.

– Aunque parezcas un desgraciado, eres bueno. Lo puedo sentir. Además, me hiciste recobrar un poco la normalidad; haces que no me sienta tan loca por, tú sabes,… verlos. –suelta bajito.– Les he saludado, sonreído, intentado hacer conversación pero nunca logro que me respondan; los únicos que lo hacen son Neji y tu espíritu guía.

– ¿Mi Espíritu guía?

Tenten hace una mueca que traducido al lenguaje de palabras significaría un "la cagué". Ya que se le dijo a Sasuke no le ve sentido no comentarlo con él.

– Algo así me dijo Nao. Intenté saberlo por Neji pero… Me dijo que eso no me competía.

– Ese sujeto, me desagrada. No sé quién o qué sea, pero me da la impresión que nos desprecia. –suelta haciendo que Tenten contraiga el ceño.

– Neji es el espíritu de Paso del hospital. No sé en realidad en que consista tal labor pero sé que él es, algo así, como el encargado de ayudar a las almas a pasar libres al siguiente… Mundo. –suelta con cierta duda. – ¿Sabes? Con esta conversación podría acabar en el manicomio y tú conmigo… –dice ella con una risilla. La boca de Sasuke también se estira un poco.

– ¿Cómo es que puedes verlos?

– ¿Cómo es que puedes tú? – indaga ella.

– Vi a Hinata el día del accidente.

– ¿Se llama Hinata? Es un nombre bonito, de hecho ella es muy bonita ¿no te parece? –le dice Tenten amagando una sonrisa que Sasuke no corresponde. – Yo vi a Neji el día que Nao casi muere. Nao ya lo veía desde antes, pero nunca he logrado que me diga cómo es que lo puede hacer.

– Es un niño extraño. Y el padre también… En realidad todo esto es bastante extraño –frente a él Tenten sonríe.

– Naoki es un niño especial. En muchos aspectos, créelo. Asuma es un tipazo.

– Dijiste que Hinata es mi "espíritu Guía"…

– Según Nao, te cuida. Es algo como un espíritu guardián, te acompaña y te protege… Sí, algo así. Naoki dice que cuando vea los colores adecuados se irá.

– ¿Colores?

– Nao dice que todos tenemos colores… Neji los ve. Creo que es más o menos por la función que desempeñen. En realidad no sé.

Sasuke arruga la cara. Hinata le dejará. Y él que siempre ha tenido las cosas claras, ahora vuelve a tener pensamientos encontrados. Quiere que todo ese mundo surrealista en el que ha entrado acabe, pero a la vez siente un malestar que raya en congoja de saber que eso sucederá. Se apacigua diciéndose que lo que experimenta se debe a que tiene curiosidad. Quiere saber más de eso que ha sacudido las estructuras de su mundo establecido y del cual nunca en su vida pensó que remotamente existiera.

– Debo marcharme. Mi turno casi empieza. Enviaré a uno de los chicos por ti así que no te preocupes. Nos vemos después.

Sasuke le asiente levemente, ella sonríe marchándose con ruta a la zona de entrada de ambulancias.

Los ojos negros de Sasuke se dirigen hacia unos de niños que parlotean con algarabía alrededor de una persona. Es un hombre sentado sobre el pasto. Desde su ubicación, Sasuke logra ver la hoja blanca de papel que sostiene. Los niños se sientan y observan embelesados al hombre hacer trazos retomando lo que dibujaba. Los pensamientos divagan en la idea de que trabajar al aire libre debe ser menos estresante que hacerlo en una oficina, aunque la noción de tener que interactuar con gente imprevista y por lo tanto no deseada (como los niños que están en el lugar) mata la visión idealista de la situación.

– Pensé que no ibas a acercarte. –dice al sentirla.

– No quería interrumpirlos. Te sentías… muy tranquilo con Tenten-san. Ella es muy buena compañía.

– Habla demasiado pero sí, es buena.

– ¿Es tu amiga ahora?

Hinata lo ve bajar la mirada, observando el pasto él parece meditar un poco el cuestionamiento.

– Sí, creo que es mi amiga. – responde al fin.

Hinata que no lo ha perdido de vista observa que, aunque Sasuke no haya levantado aún la cara, una ligera sonrisa puede percibírsele. Hay algo que le pasa a ella al saber que ese gesto es complemento de su respuesta, que le ha brotado a Sasuke al pensar en Tenten. Quizá Hinata no logre reconocer qué es pero ese algo desnivela su equilibrio, no le agrada, en lo más mínimo; y por primera vez Hinata quisiera quitarse de la visión a Sasuke y la curiosidad que le ha despertado.

– Vaya, el Espíritu de Paso no pierde tiempo de espiarme. –a través de uno de los ventanales puede verse la figura negra de Neji. – ¿O será que sólo vigila que todos los Espíritus guías se comporten con sus protegidos?

Los ojos blancos se clavan en los negros. Hinata lo mira fijamente, sin parpadeo alguno. Sasuke experimenta un desasosiego general al notar que de pronto ella pareciera vuelta de piedra. Fría e inexpresiva. Sasuke se atreve a deducir que sin duda se debe a que no le ha gustado el comentario. Él no aparta la mirada de esa que, momentáneamente, le recuerda a la de Neji.

– Supongo que Tenten-san te dijo eso. –Hinata deja de verlo para echar una mirada alrededor, observando que la mayoría de los guías han regresado a sus deberes de protección.– Pero no, los Guardas no se dedican a tal cosa, ellos ya tienen su labor establecida. Una labor también muy importante.

– ¿Qué labor?

– Eso no me concierne decirlo.

Ahí está de nuevo, el gesto marcadamente distante en ella. A Sasuke le da igual si le molesta o no. Necesita saber más, conocer qué pasará en un futuro cercano, saber lo más que pueda de ella antes de que se marche; si de verdad eso pasará.

– ¿Qué es todo eso de los "colores", Hinata?

La intensidad en el mirar de Hinata vuelve a hacerse presente. Ella desvía los ojos de Sasuke y parece ahora perderse en la visión del estanque. Hinata contempla el entorno. Ve los niños, el agua, los patos, las flores, los árboles, el cielo… Lo ve todo, pero no percibe tonalidad alguna en ellos. Porque en la vista de los del Cielo no existe el color. Esa maravilla sólo le pertenece a los de la Tierra.

– ¿Me contestarás o no? – insiste él luego de un mutismo al que ya no estaba acostumbrado a compartir con ella. – ¿Piensas regresar a la actitud de antes, eh?

Hinata se da la vuelta y a Sasuke un inusual latigazo de culpabilidad le azota. El gesto adusto que ella le mostrara hacía cosa de unos minutos ya no está, ahora el rostro de Hinata parece entristecido, melancólico. Sasuke suelta un suspiro cargado de frustración. De dónde le sale esa cólera, qué rayos le pasa para tratarla así.

– Lo siento.

Ella abre los ojos a toda su extensión al escucharle. Sasuke se ha disculpado. Y si Hinata pudiese ver los colores notaría que en Sasuke hay un leve sonrojo. A pesar de todo lo que pueda suceder ella sigue pensando que Sasuke Uchiha es especial. Hinata no puede evitar sonreír. Nuevamente el equilibrio que guarda en su interior sufre un cambio. No importa lo que pase, lo que diga, para ella Sasuke Uchiha ya no es simplemente su protegido.

– Promete que no le dirás a nadie.

– Déjalo, no es necesario que me digas.

– Quiero hacerlo, Sasuke.

El rostro masculino vuelve a tornarse serio, aun con eso Hinata puede notar que Sasuke está relajado.

– Está bien. Prometo no decir a nadie. – recordando lo que hiciera cuando niño, Sasuke se coloca la mano en el pecho, luego una sutil sonrisa se esboza en su rostro. De nueva cuenta Hinata siente desbalancearse.

– El mundo como tú lo ves es distinto para mí. En tu mundo ustedes todo lo pueden sentir, incluso lo que no se ve. Sienten las cosas al tocarlas corpóreamente,… – ella calla buscando palabras para continuar.– Nosotros no, en los míos no hay sentidos en la forma que tú los conoces.

Sasuke la escucha, de alguna manera ya sabía que ella no podía tocar nada. La ha visto siendo atravesada por Karin, sabe que su naturaleza es incorpórea. Y aunque sabe que tal vez no sea del todo real, él siente que se pierde en su mirada, en esas lunas que parecen tan lejanas, y también puede discernir que aunque ella le dice la verdad parece haber en su mirar amable una parte renuente a decirlo todo.

– A mí tu mundo me es muy difícil de definir. Me gustaría verlo tal como es. Con toda la visión de sus colores. Porque sé que la Tierra le ha dado a todo lo que ha hecho un correspondiente color, ustedes también se han encargado de crear algunos más, pero para nosotros ninguno de ellos existe. Sólo podemos distinguir el blanco y el negro.

Negro como tu mirar, piensa ella. Ese mirar que muy pronto sabe dejará de apreciar. Hinata mira el pasto trayendo a su mente conversaciones que tuviera con Itachi. Recuerda que alguna vez, absorto y antes de que le fuera indicado no hablar de la Tierra, Itachi había hecho referencia a su nuevo mundo como "vivir" en una película antigua, de blanco y negro.

– ¿Es decir que no puedes ver de qué color son las cosas?

Ella niega con calma.

– Mi mundo es como andar… una película antigua. Y esos colores a los que te refieres, que yo debo ver, son las emociones que expresan ustedes.

Sasuke entrecierra la mirada al escuchar la palabra "emociones".

– Los colores brotan de sus cuerpos cuando las emociones son tan fuertes que no pueden ser contenidas.

Concentrado, Sasuke escucha su apacible hablar. A su manera ella le da a entender que esos colores son un estilo de fulgor que es visible en el contorno de sus cuerpos. Es entonces cuando se entera del rojo que emerge por la cólera que no se puede someter; del ámbar que surge cuando el miedo nubla la mente; del blanco que refulge por la tristeza que adolece al corazón; del naranja que se detona en cada poro a causa de la sorpresa; del marrón que entinta en donde el dolor estruje alguna parte del cuerpo; del azul que define la aceptación de los eventos; del púrpura que inunda el espacio vital porque el gozo es un estallido que no se puede detener.

– Y el verde… –Hinata lo mira haciendo sin que lo sepa que el corazón de Sasuke se agite. – Que significa que ha brotado la esperanza y el deber de proteger a quien lo necesita ha terminado.

Las facciones de melancolía han regresado en Hinata; Sasuke las nota, su estómago le traiciona con un vuelco y su garganta con un nudo que por más que trague no lo hace bajar. No sabe qué decir, nunca será bueno con las palabras.

– Yo no veo los colores, pero los guardas de Paso tienen esa habilidad, y los Guías adquirimos parte de ella con su cercanía.

– O sea que sólo Neji puede saber que colores han brotado de mí. –ella da un gesto afirmativo con lentitud, a Sasuke le brota un suspiro pesado. –Así que… cuando aparezca el verde, ¿te irás?

Ella asiente con levedad. De pronto Hinata piensa, por la forma en que le ve Sasuke, que éste le dirá que no se vaya que se quede a su lado. Pero eso no sucede y a ella no le que más que aceptar las cosas como deben ser y marcharse cuando el verde llegue. E ir deshaciéndose de ciertos pensamientos y de su fijación en esas noches estrelladas que no regresarán. Hay algo que vuelve a suceder en el balance interno de Hinata. No es como lo que causa la cercanía de Tenten en Sasuke, es otra clase de situación, algo que la remueve aún más y que nunca había ocurrido.

– ¿Y cómo será después de que te vayas? ¿Te volveré a ver?

Una leve brisa mueve los cabellos de Sasuke. Hinata levanta la mirada al cielo, un cielo tan apartado y distante como lo será ella próximamente en la vida de Sasuke.

– No me recordarás Sasuke.

– No seas tonta, crees que olvidaría toda esta locura que me ha pasado. Nunca te olvidaría.

– No es un evento de voluntad, es algo que no puedes detener. El completo olvido es una consecuencia que sucede a causa de la ruptura de nuestro vínculo. Yo me iré, tú no me recordarás. Así debe ser.

Es la forma tan determinada en que lo dice que hace a Sasuke sentir un inusual enojo. Luego sin que él lo espere la mujer se desvanece. Sasuke está a punto de maldecir cuando aparece entonces el por qué de su repentino marchar.

– P-Perdón, Uchiha-san…

A unos pasos de él, un chico de cabello oscuro le mira nervioso, casi renuente a acercársele (no es para menos, ver a alguien hablando solo genera recelo en mucha gente)

– Tenten m-me envió a buscarlo.

Sasuke rueda los ojos con fastidio, justo cuando pareciera que iba a saber más de todo eso en lo que está atrapado, llegan a arruinarle el momento.

– ¿Y qué esperas? Piensas moverme con telequinesis o qué… –masculla al ver que el chico sigue reticente a aproximarse.

– ¡L-Lo siento! –exclama apenado el muchacho corriendo hasta él.

Rojo como las cerezas el joven conduce a Sasuke hasta el hospital. En su interior Sasuke cavila sobre lo que tiene que decirle a Hinata, quizá a Neji. Siente que su enfado no está fuera de lugar, porque a Sasuke aún no le cabe en la cabeza cómo es que se van a atrever a borrarle recuerdos. Y quizá aunque no lo acepte le molesta más la idea de saber que para Hinata no significa nada que todo lo que ha sabido de ella, lo que han compartido, el esfuerzo que le ha significado abrirse ante alguien.

Sasuke siente que le miran, pensando que seguramente son los otros de gris que rondan voltea dispuestos a retarlos con la mirada. Sin embargo con quien se topan los ojos negros es con una sonrisa por demás artificiosa. Aún rodeado por lo niños, el sujeto que dibujaba no le pierde de vista. A Sasuke le molesta su insistencia en verlo, más todavía le da tirria ese actuado sonreír. Sasuke bufa frustrado pensando en querer largarse de una vez por todas de ese lugar en donde todo mundo parece mirarlo como un espécimen raro. El hombre de los dibujos al final baja la vista para seguir con su trabajo. A su alrededor los niños siguen entretenidos viéndole dibujar. Sin excepción alguna todos están encantados con el dibujo de la dama de lacio cabello negro que juega con los patitos del lugar, aunque muchos no parecen de acuerdo con el color gris que el joven ha usado para colorear su largo traje.

.:-0-:.

:

:

Y pues heme aquí con un capítulo más, espero que alguien siga leyendo este fic., si no, pues, de todas formas lo terminaré, úù.

**Yanaki**: ¡Hola, Yanaki! Muchas gracias por leer. Espero que no te hayas hartado por la espera, porque vaya sí me tardé. De cualquier modo te agradezco tu tiempo, es gratificante saber que las personas leen las locuras que se me ocurren. ^^ Un saludo y que estés muy bien.

**Nooyr-chan**: ¡Qué tal! Si mal no recuerdo tú sigues también SC, así que me es muy lindo verte por acá ahora. *_* Te agradezco mucho tu comentario. Tardé una barbaridad y lo siento, pero cuando no sale la inspiración pues hay que esperar que llegue, y al fin llegó. Como sea te mando saludos y muchos agradecimientos por leerme. ¡Cuídate!

**Lucy**: Hola Lucy, me da mucho gusto que te agrade esto. Espero no te defraude la continuación, que aunque haya tardado al fin está aquí. Saludos y gracias mil por tu comentario. ¡Besos!

**Annii GabiiZ**: ¡Hey, Annii! Gracias por los comentarios. Creo que apartir de aquí las cosas comenzarán a cambiar un poco, bueno espero que Sasuke haga algo. Me tardé enormidades, ojalá y continues leyendo. De todas formas, te agradezco, ¡Saludos mil!

**Sasuhinafan por siempre**: ¡Hola! Y pues qué decirte, no, la suposición en tu review no estaba mal como has podido darte cuenta. ^^ Gracias por leerme, me da gusto que te agrade el fic y todo lo que envuelve. Es lindo leer cosas como las que me dijiste en tu rr. Un beso y espero sigas leyendo. ¡Saludos que estés bien!

**LadyArwenUndomiel1**: ¡Hola Arwen! Pues la temática del fic está más basada en una película alemana, de mis favoritas en la vida ^^. Sabes, me haces sentir chiquita por todo eso de que la historia está muy bien redactada porque a veces me cuesta mucho poner las palabras adecuadas, creelo suelo darme de topes para que encajen, pero te agradezco que pienses que lo hago bien. Muchas gracias, espero leas este capítulo. ¡Saludos!

**HIMEUCHIHA14**: Oye, HIME, me gusta que divagues. Chance y hasta te robo alguna idea =P. Creo que esté capitulo casi lo dijo todo. En fin espero sigas leyendo, disculpa la tardanza, andaba muy baja de inspiración y así no me gusta escribir, pero ahora que volvió pues tuve que aprovechar. Te mando un saludo, y gracias por leerme. ^^ ¡Bye!

**Tsuki Tsuruga**: ¡Tsuki-chan! Eres un amorsh, :3. T^T Oye Tsuki, porque no haces, aunque sea por medio de artes oscuras, que no se me vaya la musa para ponerme a escribir como se debe el capi de SC. Anda, que no he avanzado mucho, óò. Un beso, pa'ti, Cuídate. ^^

Gracias por leer. Sean buenas gentes y comenten. *_*


End file.
